Silver and Gold DISCONTINUED
by Alice Clark
Summary: Serenity always dreamed of being on the crystal blue ball they call earth, and when she finally gets the chance, she falls in love with someone she wasn't suppose to. Endymion always dreamed of living a happy life with a queen by his side, and he believes he may have found one that he shouldn't have. DISCONTINUED
1. Earth and Moon

Sailor Moon Fanfiction

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Earth and Moon

 **Serenity POV**

Stepping onto the beautiful green grass, I feel a breeze hit me and see my long hair flow with it, as I look around at my surroundings, I immediately know that I'm not on the moon anymore, the air here seems fresher than the one on the moon, and the colors seem more vibrant as well. I look at the massive tree and notice all it's brown and green colors, as I roam my hands on it I feel how rough it is and how many types of designs are on it, this is my first time seeing a tree, I have only seen so many pictures of them, but now seeing one in person makes me wish I came here sooner. In the distance, I can see a kingdom, and from what I can remember, I believe it to be the Golden Kingdom of earth their king being Kai and their queen being Aki. I met them once when they came to the moon for a ball we were having, the queen seemed nice, but the king looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. As I walk down the hill I feel the sun hit my skin, it feels so warm and lovely, almost like I'm being embraced, I wish that we could have something as pleasant as this on the moon, we don't get sun very often, but from what I heard, the sun is always here, giving it's warmth to the planet. As I make my way to the castle I see a hedge that I believe surrounds a garden, As I get closer I see an archway leading into it and a guard next to it, but as I make my way up to him, he doesn't tense, which is odd.

"Um… Sir?" I wave my hand in front of him to get his attention but then he just lets out a snore, I giggle a little, it's unlike a guard to not be on task, but I decide that I probably shouldn't go in it would be rude of me to trespass where I'm probably not to, but then I hear a voice coming from the garden. The sound is so thick and charming, and I feel so drawn to it, so I enter. As I make my way inside, I can almost see the source of the voice, but as not to be seen I hide behind a hedge, I peer out into what is a small area with a fountain surrounded by red flowers and thorns. I look up and see a woman with a short lavender dress, and red hair, she's blocking my view from the object of my attention. I can slowly start hearing the words more. Clearly, I pin my back to the hedge, and I try not to make a sound.

"I had a lovely time Endymion." So that's his name. "I hope that we can meet again like this." She seems like a lovely person, I hope that one day we will be able to meet.

"We shall see." That voice, it's so deep. "Maybe we can meet again at my family's ball next month." A Ball? Oh, that's right! The Golden Spring Ball of spring, it's to be held here in April, we were invited to come, which is weird since I didn't think the king liked us much.

"Of course!" Her voice is even more cheerful than before. "My family and I will definitely make an appearance."

"It will be an honor to see your family here." That voice makes my stomach hurt. "You know you're always welcome here." Unlike me, There's silence but is then cut off.

"I should probably get going, I have stayed longer than I intended."

"Very well." He seemed a little relieved. "Do you wish me to escort you back."

"No, I'll be fine." I can hear her start to walk away. "Plus I have been here for quite some time now, I know my way around." I hear her walk away, her footsteps slowly start to fade, and I'm left here with Endymion, sort of. I peer around the corner, and I see him staring at the red flowers of which I don't know the name of, he lets out a sigh, and I cower back into my hiding spot making some twigs fall.

"I hate leading her on a false path." False? But she seems so sweet. "How do I end this courtship?" He let out another sigh, I really want to see him, I don't know why but… I find him intriguing, I want to know more.

I step forward without thinking, and I step on a twig, letting out a loud cracking sound, and I cower backward.

"Who's there?" His voice is serious and it makes my stomach hurt a little, I cover my mouth from letting out any sort of gasp or yelp, I don't want him to know that I'm an unwelcome guest. "Show yourself." I wait, I can't reveal myself, if I do I might be given some sort of penalty for trespassing, as time wears on, I finally decided to poke my head around the hedge to see if my mystery man is there. He's not, almost like he forgot the whole thing and walked away, it's then that I decide to leave… but those red flowers, those red flowers draw me back in, I look around for a second to see if anyone is around. I walk up to the flowers and admire their presence, and the heavenly scent they give off.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

I hide behind a hedge and wait, someone is out there, they didn't show when I called their name, so it's not one of my generals or a guard, I don't know who or what they are, but all I know is, is that they want something, and they're out to get it, I won't let them. I hear footsteps, looks like they came out of their shell, I got them cornered, they aren't getting out of this one, I grab the handle of my sword and narrow my eyes and jump out of my hiding spot.

"Stop right there!" As I appear out of my hiding spot, I see the person I've been tracking, to my surprise it's a lady, a beautiful lady. I freeze and take in her presence, her skin is as pale as snow, and her dress is just as white with golden borders at her chest, her hair a golden blonde with two buns on her head with two long flowing strands almost touching the ground. Her eyes, they're a glistening light blue lake that draws one in so deep that it makes you feel like you're drowning, I don't want to look away, but something other than her eyes catch my attention. The crescent mark on her forehead and there isn't a doubt in my mind that she is a Lunarian, no wonder why she looks so unreal. I brush it aside, and look back at her eyes, they look so scared, that's when I look down and see that my hand is still on the handle of my sword, I release it and look back at her, and she try's to run away.

"Wait stop!" I run after her, I refuse to let her get away. "I didn't mean to scare you, please come back." She keeps running, and so do I, and I finally manage to catch up to her and grab her wrist, she jolts back and looks at me fearful again, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." She looks down, and I can't see her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry." She looks up at me surprised, and my heart thumps. "I didn't want to scare you, I thought you were someone else." She looks to her side and puts her hand on mine, and slowly slides my hand off her wrist, which I hardly remember still holding onto.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Her eyes meet mine for a split second. "I shouldn't be here."

"Is it because you're a Lunarian." Her hand flies up to the mark on her head to cover it, her face slightly turning pink, I chuckle just a little, and she looks up at me surprised. "I don't care what you are." I lightly grab her hands and bring them down to reveal her mark, her hands are so soft and light, I almost forget to let go. "What I care about right now, is your name."

"My name?" I nod, and she steps back a little. "My name is Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and princess of the Moon Kingdom." She curtsies and then looks back up at me.

"You're a princess?" She nods and smiles at me, and I smile back. "My name is Endymion, son of King Kai and Queen Aki and prince of the Golden Kingdom." She smiles sweetly at me, and I walk closer to her on impulse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Endymion." I smile.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well Serenity." I gaze at her a little longer, taking in her features and her lovely smile. "Tell me, what brings you here to earth." She looks up to the sky and looks at the moon that's coming into view and the sky changing into an orange sunset, her eyes widen, and she looks at me.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

"I have to go." His eyes widen.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I start to run up the hill, but his hand reaches mine again stopping me in my tracks. "Please let me go." He doesn't.

"Why." His face is written with worry, but of what. "Why must you go." I look at him sadly, I don't wish to go but I must, my mother is probably worried about me, and Venus must be as well.

"I'm sorry Endymion, but I overstayed my welcome." I pry my hand away from him. "I must go back, I don't know if I can come back after this, but I must go." He stands there a little stunned, and I take the chance to make my way back on the hill right where the oak tree is, I summon the portal and try to walk through it. I'm stopped, and his hand grabs my wrist again, his touch feels so soothing like the first, and it makes it harder for me to leave, I turn my head towards him, and my heart pounds, his face is written with worry and sadness.

"Endymion please-"

"Tell me you'll come back!" My eyes widen.

"Endymion-"

"Please Serenity." His other hand grabs my arm almost pulling me away from the portal. "Tell me you'll come back tomorrow." His arms tighten just a little, he waits for my response, I want to tell him the truth and say no, but…

"Yes." He releases a sigh, and lets go of my arm and smiles up at me, I don't know why I said yes, I should've told him no and have been honest, but I didn't, I said yes, because a part of me wants to see him again as well.

"We'll meet here again same time." I nod at him, and he smiles at me. "Goodbye Serenity." I smile back at him.

"Goodbye Endymion." I walk through the portal, and in a blink of an eye, I'm back on the moon, back in my bedchamber where I first made the portal. I look at my surroundings, and my eyes come into contact with the giant blue crystal ball that resembles Endymion's eyes though they are just a little bit darker. When I now look at earth all I can think about is him, even though we just met, he seems to be clouding my mind, his black hair dark as night, his face strong and muscular, his hands look so tough but are so kind, gentle, and soft. He's so gentlemanly and so sweet to me, I can't wait to see him again.

"Endymion." There's a knock at my door, and I jump. "Come in." My mother walks in, and soon as she see's me, she sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." I cock my head to the side. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She comes over and hugs me lightly, and over her shoulder I see Venus standing in the doorway a little relieved.

"I've been here the whole time Mama." She smiles, but it soon fades as she brings her hand up to my head.

"Are you okay Serenity."

"Huh?"

"Your face is bright pink." My eyes widen a bit. "I'll have dinner brought up to you, but you should probably lie down for now." I nod without question, as she walks out the door passed Venus, Venus watches as my mom walks down the hall and shuts the door behind her, she then walks up to me.

"Well, how was it?" My mind goes back to earth as I think about my experiences.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Venus smiles at me. "Do you think you can cover for me again?" Venus's expression changes into a frown.

"Serenity, why do you want to go back." I was about to say something but I stopped as Endymion came to mind, and my heart pounded a little faster. "Serenity?" My face turned pink.

"I met someone on earth." Venus took a step back. "And I promised I'd meet him again tomorrow, please Venus, do this for me, just one more time." Venus looked conflicted, she looked like she was getting mad, but I just kept staring at her with sad pleading eyes, until she finally broke.

"Oh alright!" I smiled and went to hug her.

"Thank you!" Her arms wrap around me, and then she slowly starts to pull away.

"So who is he." I smile at her.

"Endymion."

* * *

"Do you remember when we met?"

Be sure to review my beautiful Rose's

-Alice Clark


	2. Roses

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(A/N: Chapter two here we go! This story will pick up I promise; you just got to bare with me, oh yeah I'm on break right now so I hopefully can get more chapters out, Anything to help get my stories out and keep you entertained, brings warmth to my heart 3)

(Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon)

* * *

Chapter 2: Roses

 **Venus POV**

"Venus?" I nod my head at Queen Serenity's question, I know it seems ridiculous to want to take Serenity to Venus, but it's the only way to make sure the Queen doesn't know I'm sneaking her daughter to earth.

"Yes, my Queen," I say still kneeling on the ground. "Three days is all we ask." Serenity comes from behind me and lays her hand on my shoulder to let me know I can stand, as I do Serenity's arms wrap around my left and I smile.

"Please mama, just three days." Serenity starts to pull of her cute eye trick, it almost makes me want to laugh at how cute and silly she is at her age.

"You don't have to give me those eyes Serenity." Serenity lets go of my arm and look away from her mother all flustered, but still so cute. "My answer is yes." We both smile, but Serenity has me beat, her face just screams excitement and wonderment, it makes me wonder what she could be thinking about, to make her smile like that, probably Endymion.

"Thank you, my Queen." I bow once more at her to show my gratitude, while Serenity runs off into her bedroom to get her things ready for our little trip. The trip to Venus isn't long, not unless you have a portal, or else it'll take hours, but luckily we won't have to suffer through that.

"Venus." I turn and look at my Queen.

"Yes?" She comes up to me in small strides, she places her hand on my shoulder, and looks at me with smiling eyes, Queen Serenity is just like her daughter just as beautiful, and just as kind.

"Make sure she's safe." As a guardian it is my job to keep the princess safe, and it is also my job to attack anything that should threaten the princess's life, I've known this since the day I met Serenity. But why tell me this now? What is she trying to tell me? I know I can keep her safe, I will keep her safe.

"What brought this up, my Queen?"

"I fear something's coming." My eyes narrow a bit. "I fear that something will become of my Serenity, and I fear for the lives of others as well."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, make sure she's safe." Her eyes look deep into me as if she knows our little secret, I now worry for Serenity, as if going to Venus is a bad idea now. I now want to know more about this prince Endymion and how he honestly feels about Serenity or Lunarians, for all I know he could be leading my princess down a falus path. I want to believe Serenity, but now I'm going to be more cautious this time.

"I promise I'll keep her safe, with all my love for her and you." Serenity puts down her hand and looks at me with loving eyes though mine stay determined, I refuse to show any sort of weakness right now.

"I know you will Venus." She turns away from me and walks down the long silver marbled corridor, her heels clicking with each step she makes, and slowly fading,

I look to my right and look down the hall leading to Serenity's bedroom, and wait for her.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

I can't believe it; it worked, I'll get to see Endymion again after all. I pack all my things that I'll need for three days, all my nice dresses and Jewelry, I look outside at the crystal ball again, and I think of Endymion. He comes to my mind so often now, I couldn't seem to get through the day without thinking of him, and the time we will spend together. I decide that instead of my usual dresses, I decide to pack one of my rather formal dresses, for my last day, the third day will be agonizing for me, knowing that I won't come back after that and that Endymion will have to forget me. I don't want to forget Endymion, my mind refuses to, but maybe…

"No Serenity." I clutch the dress in my hands a little too hard, but finally, relieve the tension in my hand. "Don't think in such a way." I lightly fold my dress in my case and close it with the small key I have. I grab the case and walk out my room to find Venus right in front of me. She looks different than before; she's making me feel a little bit nervous.

"Are you ready Serenity?"

"Yes!" My words come out to fast, I can't show that I'm nervous, not in front of Venus, she's already protective of me, and the last thing I want her to be is worried about me. "Yes I'm ready Venus." I say it more calmly, to reassure her, but her expression doesn't change.

"All right, let's go." She starts walking down to the entrance of the palace, my hand reaches out for her but I find it best If I don't talk much to her, I wish I knew what changed in her, she now has me a bit worried.

Walking down to the front entrance of the palace seemed to be the longest walk of my life, with the silence and the feeling of being overprotected was definitely in effect. I felt trapped when walking, always being watched, as if Venus's eyes were in the back of her head. We stopped at the entrance, and the echoing sound of our heels sent shivers down my spine, she finally turned to me, and my back stiffened.

"Are you ready." I nod with a smile, and out of nowhere, she smiles back at me, she turns her body just a bit and opens up a portal, I can barely can contain my happiness. "It's been awhile since you've been to Venus right?"

"Yeah, the last time I remember being there was a month ago." I smile again and I'm rewarded with another smile from Venus, maybe I'm just paranoid, I know Venus can't stay strict forever, and I know she can't be mad at me, and I could never be mad at her.

As we make our way through the portal the once silver marbled walls and white crystal corridors, becomes a yellow topaz flooring, and pillars tall and made of yellow crystal. Venus smiles at her castle, I must admit her palace is quite beautiful, and it also feels so lively, there are a ton of maids and servants around keeping the palace clean and glossy. Everything about Magellan Castle just screams open and vibrant; just walking around and just being on Venus you can feel the love.

"I love it here."

"But you've been here many times before."

"But I haven't been here for a whole month!" I take my case and hold it with two hands and spin around my dress flaring out, I can feel the attention on me, but I don't mind, I want to show my love for this place, for everyone. "I wish I could come here more often." Venus giggling feels like a huge relief off my shoulders, and her laugh surrounds the whole castle, and suddenly everyone is in a good mood, and they start to move faster, the gentlemen give out comments, the maids now twirl it every step they take, thanks to Venus's laughter. She's connected to everything on Venus; she's linked to her planet, her castle, and her people.

"Let's get you to your room." Venus comes behind me, and her hand rests on my shoulder. "After all you have a big day right?" I nod my head, the thought of Endymion coming back to my mind makes me want to hurry, it's almost time.

"May I take your luggage?" One of the gentlemen servants come up to me with a bright smile on their face, and it makes me smile.

"Yes you may." I put my case in his arms. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." I smile at him, and he smiles back at me, and he follows behind us as we make our way to my bedchamber that I'll be sleeping in tonight, I keep having that feeling when I'm here, it makes me want to dance with every smile I see. We finally make it to my bedchamber, and when opening the doors, I see a beautiful full open balcony and a large bed. The floor is still a topaz color, but this time there is a rug that covers the floor, and it looks so soft, and I can't wait to feel the fabric on my feet, there's a large bed with yellow drapes, and large comfy cotton blankets. I walk in the room and twirl, I can tell Venus is smiling at me along with the servant, I walk over to the balcony which overlooks the castle gardens, and they're covered with yellow and bright orange flowers, and other lovely maidens walking the grounds. I turn back to Venus to see she's giving orders to the servant, he leaves with a bow, and I run up to Venus to hug her, she takes a few steps back but remains balanced.

"It's wonderful Venus!" She slowly pries me away from her, and she continues to smile.

"But you've been here many times."

"I know, but it's been too long." I walk back over to the center of the room where Venus is standing, she's still smiling at me which is a relief.

"It's time." My eyes widen at her and I start to panic a little.

"Do I look ok?" She puts her hands on my shoulders and looks at me reassuringly

"You look beautiful." I smile but get a little flustered in the process; I wonder if Endymion will think the same of me.

"Thank you, Venus." She turns and summons the portal, I smile and walk up to it.

"Serenity." I turn my head toward her, her expression looks sad, and now I worry again.

"Yes?" Her hand reaches out, but she lets it slide back down, and she smiles.

"Be careful all right." I grab her hand and hold it up to my head.

"I promise." She smiles back at me, I put her hand down, and I face the portal again, I walk up to it slowly, I give Venus one last glance. She waves me off, and I walk through the portal, and I'm back on the grassy grounds, and the big oak tree is right next to me again. The breeze picks up, and my hair is guided by the wind.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

Today's the day; she's coming back to see earth, I know she'll be here, the look on her face before she left reassured me, she'll be here. I walk out of the gardens and back onto the fields, the wind slightly picking up, as I walk I can see a bright light on the hill.

"That must be her!" I run this time; I can't believe it, she did come back. The light slowly fades away as I make my way on the hill, I slow down, I don't want to look like a mess, nor do I want to scare her again, finally make it to the top of the hill.

"Serenity?" As I round the corner of the tree, I see her facing away from me, me calling her name is probably what made her jump. She turns to me, and I see her lovely face again, her eyes just as blue as before, and her hair is basking in the wind flowing perfectly, her voice brings me out of the trans she has me on.

"Endymion." She walks up to me slowly, then curtsies. "It's a pleasure to see you again." I chuckle a little, and she stands up straight looking at me.

"Please Serenity, you don't have to be so formal with me." Her arms go close to her face, and she looks away flustered, how can such a wonderful being such as herself exist, I hold out my hand to assists her down the mountain. "Please, will you join me today in the palace gardens." I wait for her response, she blushes at my gesture, but she smiles and takes my hand, her hand is so soft and light in mine. I slowly take her down the hill, her smile warming me the way down. Once we make it down the hill her hand slowly drifts out of mine, and both her hands clasped together behind her back and mine go to my sides. I'm tempted to grab her hand again and hold it in mine, but I refrain.

"Pardon me for asking but." I look at her, but she just keeps looking ahead, I want to see her eyes, her lovely face, everything. "Why did you want me to come back." We keep walking, her question lingers in my head, I know my reason, but I don't think I can tell her yet, I don't think our relationship is at that stage of which I can tell her.

"Well, I didn't want your first experience on earth to be one of fear." Finally, she looks at me, and my eyes soften. "I want you to think that earth is a wonderful place full of wonderful people, and not the way I acted when I first met you." She smiles at me, and I smile back. "I want you to see the true beauty you came here to see." Her face is flustered, and she's wided eyed, she's adorable, in everyway possible. We walk up to the archway that will lead into the palace gardens, we both notice that the guard that is supposed to be guarding the entrance is asleep, and we slip past him, Serenity covers her mouth as she giggle's. Her giggle is so light, it makes me feel warm inside, I smile at her childlike behavior. I put a finger up to my mouth, and she mimics me with a big smile. As we walk into the pink lady garden she goes ahead of me and looks at all the flowers as if she's never seen them before, she kneels down at the small patch of pink flowers and takes in the scent I walk over and observe.

"What are these flowers called?"

"You don't have these on the moon?" She looks at me with sad eyes and a small grin.

"We don't have anything like this on the moon." She turns her head back to the flowers, and her fingers lightly touch the petals.

"They're pink tiger lilies." She pulls the flower close to her face and she takes in the scent.

"They smell lovely."

"Sadly they're going to be pruned tomorrow."

"Pruned?"

"Don't you know what pruning is?" Her face was blank, she really is new to this isn't she? "Pruning is where you cut the flowers that aren't in bloom yet, so the already bloomed flowers can get their nutrients." Her face looked sad and her eyes looked ready to cry, I don't know what I did but it seemed to make her cry.

"Why would you do such an awful thing?" It hurt my heart a little, I don't want her to see me as some monster.

"I'm sorry, but unless they bloom by tomorrow, they'll be pruned." She looked so sad, but then she shook away her sadness and had a now determined face, she knelt back down on the ground and lightly brought one of the buds close to her face.

"Endymion come here." I flinch a little but walk over to her; her hand pats the ground of where she wants me to kneel, her eyes are closed as she holds the bud gently in her hand. "What do you know about these flowers?"

"They're white and pink?" her eyes open.

"Is that all you see?"

"Yes." Her eyes look at me.

"Do you know what I see?" I shake my head, and her eyes drift close with a smile. "I see a family, just starting out, some children bloom yet some aren't ready yet, but to cut them off and not let them show their true beauty is cruel. With flowers they need time and care, and most of all, they need love, you told me you wanted me to come back so you can show me the beauty of this planet, but I believe that not even you have seen it yet, all these flowers need is a little love." She lightly kisses the flower and pulls away slowly, and in mere seconds before my very eyes, the flower starts to drift open, silver dust springing out into the air, the dust travels through the patch of lilies, and they begin to drift open. I stand up with Serenity, my mouth hanging open as I look at the newly bloomed flowers, the silver dust springing up into the air. I look over at Serenity, she smiles ear to ear her eyes closed with joy, and her hands are clasped together with pleasure, she's fantastic, she incredible, she's everything I could want. There's a light to her, that doesn't come near to anyone else's, her heart is pure, she sees things in ways I never thought imaginable. She's perfect, I could only wish that a maiden as fair as her could see me in the way she see's everything, I'm drawn to her. We've just met for the second time but whenever I'm around her now I get this feeling in my heart, that calls out to her, 'Serenity do you feel the same?'.

She runs over to the other flowers on the wall, the silver dust following her, she touches the bleeding hearts, and they bloom within seconds, then she runs around the whole pink lady garden spreading the dust. The silver dust soon starts to spread through the entire palace gardens, and everything starts blooming, and Serenity twirls letting all the silver dust spread through the flowers. Like that, the whole palace is blooming and brighter than it was before, the flowers look like they're singing, and if I were a flower I would be singing too, anyone would sing if that angel kissed them. Serenity walks around the pink lady garden, and her eyes are amazed at what she see's, this is the real beauty she was talking about, I see it now, I see what she see's. She walks back over to the bleeding hearts and touches them, and she looks so amazed. She turns her head and looks at me, her face full of wonderment, I feel so speechless after what I saw.

"Endymion, what are these flowers called?" I stare at her for a moment then start laughing, I can barely hold it in, she cocks her head to the side. "Was I being funny?"

"I'm sorry Serenity." I keep laughing. "But it amazes me how you can be so graceful one second, then be so adorable the next." I continuing laughing but it soon starts to subside, I look at her again with a smile.

"Adorable?" Her hands go behind her back and she blushes down at the ground her smile slowly creeping on her face, her face remains looking down but I can see her eyes looking at me, once she notices I'm looking, stands straight and it looks like she's finding it hard to look at me. "May we continue the tour?" I nod and walk up to her, and we walk through another archway into the gentleman's garden.

The day was filled with questions that I was happy to answer, she asked me about Jasmine's, Azaleas, Bluebells, and Orchids. She's so new to everything, and so was I, I've seen the palace gardens all my life, but never like this, never the way Serenity saw it, she see's it in a whole new way. We make it to the final garden, the rose garden, this is the only place that is centered around one single flower, and I knew the question she would ask me.

"Endymion what flowers are these?" She runs into the garden and starts to look at the roses with wide eyes, I smile at her sweetly.

"Roses." I walk up to her, and look at her with a smile, then back at the roses. "My favorite." I kneel down and look at the newly formed roses, the roses have grown in mass quantities, there's just so much now, thanks to Serenity I can now admire the roses true beauty, but when looking in the red bushes I spot a white rose right next to a red one.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"There's a white rose, in the red ones." I scratch my head. "The gardeners must have gotten some of the white and red mixed up." she kneels down with me and looks at the white rose.

"Is that so bad?" I look at her.

"It is to the gardeners." I smile. "But I have a feeling you don't see it that way." she nods her head, and I slightly, but not noticeably, move closer to her. "Tell me how."

"Well just because something's different doesn't make it bad, sure it stands out, but it doesn't make it bad." She sticks her hand in the bush, and moves some of the roses aside, and reveals five other white roses off to the side. "And sure there may be more along the way, at first it may seem bad and unordinary, so like an ordinary person they might try to get rid of it, but if you leave it as is, and let their beauty flourish…" She pulls apart the white and red roses from each other, and in the middle is a bright, beautiful pink rose right in between the red and the white rose. "They can create something beautiful." This girl, no this angel can write poetry, she can rant about anything, and I could listen all day, I wish she would stay here on earth forever, spreading more of her light around the palace, we need it around here. The thing I refuse to tell Serenity, is the fighting, the wars and how the people here aren't as great as she believes them to be, but I feel that can change, I think that she can end it all, I know she can.

"Someday I hope to have a flower just as beautiful." she lightly touches the pink petals. "I'd care for him or her like I'd care for my husband." The word husband made me jump a little, I looked at her, and she was turning pink within seconds, I don't know who she is thinking of, but in a way I sort of felt, jealous.

"What do you want in a husband?" She looks at me and smiles, then looks back at the roses, her hand reaches out to the red flower right next to the white and pink one, and her hand lightly cups the rose.

"I want a husband who is kind, caring, and handsome." She rubs the petals "Who won't take me for granted, a husband who doesn't see me as just some beautiful maiden worth tainting, a husband who won't use me for power or as a maiden who's just there to be there." I get closer to her, and she notices this time and just slightly leans away, she's looking at me, looking deep into my eyes I can feel it.

"Oww" Her hand retracts from the bush fast and her finger goes into her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She stands up, and so do I.

"I think one of the thrones got me." I look in the bush, and indeed a throne did catch her skin, it was the rose right next to the pair of the white, red roses, I look at her suck on her pointer finger. I don't know if she'll freak out or not if I do this or not, but… seeing her in pain like that is hurting me as well, I pull her finger from her mouth, and she looks at me questioningly.

"Don't freak out."

"Huh?" I lightly press her finger to my lips and kiss at the ripped flesh, trying to kiss away the pain, and just like that a golden haze starts to appear before our very eyes, Serenity's face goes wide yet her hand doesn't pull away. The golden haze fades away, and I reluctantly let go of her hand, she inspects her finger, and she notices that the cut is gone.

"Weird right?"

"No!" I'm taken aback. "That was amazing." Her happiness seemed so bottled up. "Thank you." She jumps at me and hugs me, her arms wrap tightly around my back. I slowly start to wrap my arms around her, she's so warm, and she smells of fresh flowers. She flinches and pries herself away from me, her face is a bright pink, and she starts to shake a little.

"I'm sorry!" She looks at the ground, and her hands go behind her back. "That was informal of me." I let out a small chuckle, and her head lifts back up, I walk over to her and slowly reach out for her hand, and to my surprise, her hand reaches for mine too.

"Serenity." I hold her hand gently in mine, and my other hand comes and covers hers. "I told you before, you don't have to be formal with me, so what you did was fine by me." She smiles at me, and she suddenly starts to turn red, and so do I when I realized what I just said.

The air starts to change a little and we both look to the sky to see that indeed nightfall is coming, the moon is slowly coming into view and the sky turns into a golden sunset, we look at each other and her face is written with sadness.

"I have to go Endymion." Her hand slips out of mine, and she looks at the exit. "Goodbye." She starts to run toward the arching exit, her heels clicking as she runs, I run after her. I don't know why she has to run away every time, and I don't know why it's so hard for her to say goodbye, the way she said it to me was almost like she was going to cry. For a girl on heels she sure can run, we both make it out of the gardens and we both run to the hill, I finally manage to grab onto her wrist.

"Endymion please let go." She looks away from me. "I need to go."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" There's a silence between us, her hand touches mine, and she glides it off. she runs up to the top of the hill and in seconds there's a portal, she looks at me then back at the portal, she slowly inches closer, and I grab her again, I don't want her to leave yet, not without an answer.

"Serenity?" She looks at me sad at first but then smiles.

"I promise." I let go of her hand, and she walks toward the portal, I watch as one of her feet steps up onto the portal, and I can't help this feeling inside of me, I want to tell her something but I… I.

"Serenity I L-" She looks at me and I freeze, I choke back my words. "I'll, see you tomorrow." She smiles at me.

"Goodbye Endymion." And like that she's gone, she's back where she's supposed to.

"Was I going to say that I…" I shake my head; if I'm going to tell her that, it's going to have to be special, I want it to be special, for Serenity I would give her anything, I feel sort of selfish for wanting to have her to myself, Serenity belongs to no one. If anything, Serenity belongs on the moon

"But is it so bad that I want her here?"

"Endymion?" I turn and look to see one of my generals.

"Kunzite."

"Endymion was the moon princess here?" I nod, and Kunzite sighs, his hand rubs the top of his forehead. "Endymion how long must your little sneaking around go on." I look at the empty space that was once filled with so much light, I can remember her being there looking at me with so much wonderment.

"Until I tell her how I truly feel." I can feel Kunzite looking at me in a sad manner, we both know the rule, the rule that divides her and I, I know that I can't have her, I know that she can't stay here. But just seeing her, holding her, I feel like all my worries don't exist, I feel as long as she's here I can be truly happy.

Kunzite comes up behind me, and his hand rests on my shoulder.

"Your parents are waiting for you." I nod, and we both walk down the mountain, my mind filled with ways I could make Serenity happy, ways that I can tell her how I feel. We step back into the gardens and I look at the rose bush, as we walk past it, I grab one of the red roses and hold it close to my face, it reminds me of her, the garden now just breaths in life. While walking we notice the gardeners looking amazed at what they see; then I notice one of the gardners picking out the white roses from the rose bush, I run over to him and pull his hand away from the pair of roses.

"Excuse me but why are you throwing out the white roses?"

"This is a red rose bush my lord." He points at the pink and white roses. "The king wants things to remain in order, so I must take out the white roses." His hand goes back in but I pull it back out.

"Can you leave those two in for me?"

"I'm sorry but the king-" I cover up the two roses, with the other red ones, hiding them from everything else.

"There, now no one can see them."

"Prince."

"Please do this as a favor for me." He wants to say something I can tell, but he just nods and walks away, I look down at the five white roses that have been picked from the bush. I pick them up, even though they have been picked they still are vibrant, as I look at them an idea comes to my head, I grab one of the gardeners. "Can you please put these in a vase with water, and place them in my room?"

"Yes, sir." I walk back over to Kunzite.

"Kunzite I have an idea-"

"Endymion." I look beyond Kunzite, and I see my father, his red eyes staring into me, and right next to him is my mother.

"Father."

"We've been looking all over for you." My mother's sweet voice comes after my father's, her blue eyes are soft when she looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I was out in the field."

"The field?" My father's voice breaks through my mother's. "My dear boy, what were you doing out there?" Kunzite and I tense a little, I can't tell them I met with Serenity, they would kill me, they would kill…

"I was out slashing my sword against the old oak tree."

"I went to find that Endymion's sword was stuck in the tree." Kunzite jumped in.

"Endymion you aren't supposed to use your sword unless there's a real danger."

"Let him be Aki." My father cuts off my mother. "I rather he slash a tree than slash a human." I sigh in relief in my mind, thank god, they believe it, I look at Kunzite, and he looks just as relieved. "Endymion." I look at my father.

"Yes."

"Me and your mother, have somewhere to be tomorrow morning." My mother moves closer to my father. "We will be down in the eastern province dealing with trading matters." I nod my head, and so does Kunzite. "Kunzite I hope you and the rest of the generals will look after my son."

"Yes, my king." My mother looks around the garden.

"My, the gardens sure seem to be in bloom."

"You're right Aki." My father walks around the rose garden and inspects the rose bush; I hope he doesn't notice the white and pink roses. "I wonder if Beryl would like to take a walk around here with you." Beryl, she's a beautiful maiden, but all she talks about is war and power, and how someday she'll be queen and how she'll do away with the waste that surrounds the earth, I don't like her, I don't love her. Her presence makes me feel uneasy, and there are many rumors that she has been dealing with witchcraft, she doesn't compare to Serenity.

"I've meant to talk to you about her-"

"There is nothing to talk about." My father doesn't even look at me. "You'll take a walk with Beryl once we get back from our meeting two days from now."

"But father there is something I wish-"

"And when the Golden Spring ball comes next month, I hope to see a proposal and a diamond on Beryl's finger." I look at my mother and Kunzite who are exchanging glances. "End of discussion." He turns and walks out the garden.

"But father-"

"End of discussion." His head slightly turns toward me, then he continues out the garden, my knuckles are white with anger, and I stare angry at my father, my mother comes up to me, and relieves the tension in my hand.

"I'm sorry Endymion." She pats me on the back. "There's nothing I can do to change his mind." She walks out the garden with my father; they are the perfect match, they mean so much to each other, you can feel it when they are together, I turn and look at Kunzite.

"Kunzite."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that garden we found in the woods months ago?"

"Yes, what brought this up?"

"I think I know what I want to do with it."

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

I step on the topaz flooring my heels clicking, and as soon as I'm all the way through the portal disappears, I look around the room, and there is no sign of Venus, I find it hard to walk but I manage to get over to the bed. I fall down on the comfy bed, I smile and my head fills with images of Endymion, the way he talked to me, the way he held me, it makes my heart feel all flustered.

"Endymion." Saying his name makes me blush, I grab one of the pillows and hold it close to my chest, as my arms wrap around it I look at my pointer finger. Endymion has powers I don't even know of, there's still so much for me to understand about Earth, and I want to know all of it, with Endymion as my guide. I remember my finger being in my mouth sucking away the blood, and the way Endymion's lips kissed my finger.

"An indirect kiss." I hold the pillow closer with that thought, back there on the hill I thought he was going to say he loved me, but that's ridiculous, I bet there's someone else on he has in mind, but it's a lovely thought to think he'd love me.

"If I could choose anyone to be my husband it would be-" I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and look, and there's Venus with a cocky grin.

"It would be who?" I yelp and sit up straight on the bed, and cover my face with the pillow, and Venus starts laughing at me. "So how was your trip." I put the pillow down enough so she can see my face.

"It was wonderful." I blush a little.

"That's wonderful to hear." I put the pillow down and slip off my shoes, and walk to the middle of the room. "Did you meet Endymion again." I nod and my face turns redder.

"He showed me the palace gardens."

"Palace?" I nod without thinking, all I can think about is how he healed me and how close he was to me, and how his arms wrapped around me when I hugged him. "Is Endymion a prince?" I nod again.

"A kind, caring…" I smile. "Handsome prince." I dance my way over to the balcony singing all the way there, my mind is in a land where me and Endymion can be together without any rules. No worries of our responsibilities as prince and princess, my elbows touch the railing, and I look at the garden outside, that doesn't compare to earth's, but I won't tell Venus that, I giggle.

* * *

 **Venus POV**

Prince Endymion!? Prince! How can that be, I never knew that there is a prince of earth, and by the way, Serenity is swooning and talking as if she's in a dream world I'm guessing that she's fallen for him. This is bad; this is what Queen Serenity feared, that she would fall for an earthen, I have to stop this, I have to stop this whole thing now before it gets any worse…

But I can't… she'll be miserable, she'll hate me, I can't do it to her, I'm not only Serenity's guardian, I'm her best friend. I'm the one who keeps her secrets, I'm the one who used to play tricks with Serenity on the other guardians, if I did this to her, if I took earth away from her, I'd lose her, I'll lose my best friend.

"Serenity, I'll try." I walk to the door to give her some privacy. "I'll try to keep your secret." I shut the door, and walk down the hall. I won't lose my best friend, I refuse to, I know Serenity won't lie to me.

"So Endymion if you really are as kind as she says." I look back at the door. "I'll trust you."

* * *

"You looked beautiful in sunlight, and the way it made your eyes glisten."

Be sure to Review my lovely Roses!

-Alice Clark


	3. Our Guest

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(A/N: Okay… Listen, I know this chapter is going to seem a little like Beauty and the Beast, but the chapter name just fits so perfectly, and plus this section has a lot of meaning, and you can't skip this one, and this is where things really start to kick off. Plus Endymion isn't a beast, so there's that, but at least try to enjoy the two little lovebirds.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters)

* * *

Chapter 3: Our guest

 **Endymion POV**

"Make sure that everything is attended to."

"Yes, Father." All morning my father has been giving me orders and things to do, while they're away down in the eastern province, they have been stressing me with things to do, that has already been done thanks to my planning. I knew my father would try to keep me occupied with work, so being me, I went ahead and did everything as asked.

"And Endymion." We stop at the foyer of the palace, the doors wide open so I can see the carriage outside that is carrying many cases of clothing and jewelry, and I watch the horses start to trot in place with anticipation.

"Yes, father?" My mother comes up to my father in small strides.

"When we come back I wish to see you on your best behavior." My father wraps his arm around my mother and takes her hand in his. "Beryl will be here in the next two days, and we wish to see you as the gentleman we raised you to be."

"Yes, father." He smiles at me, and they both turn around and walk toward the entrance and down the steps to the carriage, the servants shut the doors, and I'm left with the echoing sounds of the grand entrance doors being closed, the servants walk away and back to their respective duties. I let out a massive sigh of relief of being alone for a few seconds until I hear the sound of shoes coming toward me.

"Is everything prepared for the evening?"

"Yes, Endymion."

"The ballroom has been polished?"

"Yes."

"Chandeliers been dusted?"

"Yes."

"Windows clean?"

"Yes." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Nervous?"

"Yes." I sigh, and I turn towards Kunzite. "I just want her to say yes tonight, I want her to show her what I can give to her." Kunzite pats me on the back.

"Trust me, after tonight she'll be falling all over you." I smile, but it soon fades with the thought of my parents and Beryl, I worry, I worry that this is wrong and that I should stop but I can't, I need to be reassured that I can do this.

"Kunzite, am I doing the right thing?" He lets out a loud sigh, which isn't too helpful.

"No Endymion, you're not." I look down. "But in my eyes you are." I look back up at him questioningly, he gestures for me to walk with him, and we walk down the great hall, the flooring a marbled gold, and pictures of past kings and queens are hung on a golden wall, Underneath them are podiums that hold special glass stones that signify love and leadership. "We have this hatred with the moon because of God's rule, but it seems so silly to me, that just a few words can persuade such an awful thing." We stop at the bare wall that has yet to hold a picture. "Endymion, what you are doing is wrong, but I have a feeling that you two can change that, and we can start a new generation, with moon and earth not against each other, but together as one." I look back at the empty space, and an image of Serenity and I as new rulers of earth and moon comes to mind, and then I look down at the podium that will, hopefully, hold our glass stone.

I look at Kunzite, and he's smiling at me.

"You must believe in yourself, and in her." His hand touches my shoulder. "If not, then there really is no hope for your future." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Believe in yourself Endymion." I look at him and nod with a smile.

"Thank you, Kunzite." One of the gardeners comes up to Kunzite and whispers in his ear, with each passing word Kunzite nods his head, the gardener takes his leave, and Kunzite looks at me happily.

"The garden you requested is finished."

"Already?"

"Well you requested it, and so the gardeners went and did it all night." This was a big surprise to me, the gardeners work themselves too much, I didn't think the garden would be ready until tomorrow, granted it is a small garden.

"Have the gardeners have the day off, and extra pay, I'm highly impressed with them."

"Yes, Endymion." He walks away, and I'm left looking at the bare wall, I turn and look to the door that leads into the ballroom. I open the door, and everything is perfect, the floor shines a beautiful gold along with our Kingdom's symbol, I look at the piano with the selected sheet music, and then outside. The windows have been washed, and I get a clear view of the outside gardens and the hill of where she'll appear. The ballroom window takes up the whole wall, letting all the sunshine shine through. Now all I have to do is wait for her arrival.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

I wake up, my eyes lazily stay open, I take one look outside, and I smile instantly, the thought of going back to earth and the adventure that awaits me make me feel giddy inside. I throw aside the blanket and make my way to the bathroom to dress, I want to look my best today, and every other day, I want Endymion to think I'm stunning. The way I feel for Endymion, is not entirely real, to really put the words together, I would have to know more about him than just being the prince of Earth. I know Endymion doesn't know much about me, the conversations we had yesterday were mostly about flowers and not a ton about family, so today I hope that I'll get to know more about him.

I walk out of the bathroom, dressed in my white silk dress, this time with a lacy white ribbon, instead of a soft velvet fabric. I walk my way down to the dining area for breakfast with Venus, the meals here are lovely as always, but I have a feeling the ones on earth would be better, and yet again that is something I would never tell Venus.

"Good morning Serenity." Venus is sitting across from me, a cup of tea in her right hand and documents in the other, her plate has toast with butter and jam, not much of breakfast for her, but I won't judge. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful." I go back to my dream, the vision of Endymion and me in the lovely garden strolling around, and the way his cape flows behind him as the wind picks up, his eyes staring into me so lovingly…

"Umm Serenity?" My head pops up from my hand. "Where did you go? You looked so dazed out."

"Nowhere." I blush lightly, I try not get too in depth with my dream, there are things I rather not describe, I may be a maturing lady, but saying small things like a kiss to Venus would make me turn three different shades of red.

"Your breakfast, Princess." In front of me laid a plate with two eggs, toast with jam and some berries, then the maid placed down a cup of tea, she put in one lump of sugar and just a little bit of cream. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." I pick up my fork and tear off a bit of the egg whites, and as I slowly start to eat my mind goes back to that dream I had, the way Endymion held me in his arms. The way the moon shined on us, his deep velvet voice cutting through the scene, telling me things I could only wish he would say to me. Sadly I know he wouldn't say such things to me, I'm technically breaking the law, but the law never said anything about falling in love. Love, such a weird term, yet again I'm a little odd myself, I feel like I'm falling for the prince of earth, but I should I remain my distance if needed. I'm under the earthen laws when I'm there so I must obey them, so if Endymion told me not to come back, I won't.

I get up from my seat and look back outside, I have a while before I need to leave, but I think I should go a little early. I feel I'll have more time on earth and with Endymion, plus tomorrow is my last day, I got to make every minute count for something. I have a feeling that when tomorrow ends, I'll never see him again, and when that happens, I don't know what I'll do. Loving him will be the end of me, if I were to like Endymion, and tell him my true feelings, it wouldn't mean anything, it would say that I would love a man I could not see and could not touch, what kind of relationship would that be. I can't let my feelings grow any stronger than they are now. But I still want to see him I still want the time I have to last, so…

"Venus I'll be leaving early today." Venus puts down her tea and looks up from her documents.

"What do you mean early?"

"Tomorrows my last day Venus." She put down her documents and stands up from her seat. "I only have so much time left on earth."

"Serenity."

"After tomorrow I'll never see him again, and I'll be back on the moon, and back to dreaming." She looks worried, and I can tell she wants to say no. "Please Venus, I'll never see earth again in my entire life, I need these few hours to last before it's all over." Venus bit her lip and started to scratch her head, she looked back up me, and her face began to look stressed until she finally burst.

"Alright!" She sighed. "You can go." I went to hug her, but she stopped me. "But, you make sure your back on time." I nodded and hugged her tightly, I soon let go and rushed back to my bedchamber, there was no time to lose, I have to be there as quickly as possible, make every hour and every minute count. When I make it into my chamber, I summon the portal as soon as possible and look at it with determined eyes, and I walk through it without a second thought, to the blue crystal ball, earth.

Seeing the oak tree again and the breeze that glides through my hair, makes me feel as though I home, even though it's miles away, I feel like Earth was made for me, that Endymion was… well, that would be selfish of me, he was made to be him, not for anyone, it's his choice. I walk back to the garden that we were in yesterday, as I reach the arching entrance, I notice that the guard isn't even there now, I wonder what happened to him, as I round the corner I see an occupied bench that is occupied, by none other, than the guard. I can't help but laugh, how has no one notice him yet, oh well, he's not the one I'm looking for, I'm looking for a handsome prince in a cape and armor. I keep going to all the gardens and end up empty, he seems to be nowhere, I walk into the rose garden, I was sure he would be here, guess not. I walk up the rose bush that had pricked my finger yesterday, I quickly peer inside to see the three roses, they were so beautiful when I saw them, and the pink one looked like it was just starting to bloom, but when I pull back the roses to look…

"They're gone!" I keep pushing aside the flowers. "How can that be they were just-"

"Excuse me miss." I tense, that voice, I never heard it before, it's deep like Endymion, but it's different, it's not Endymion, I stand and turn toward the voice, his hair is long and silver, his suit is white along with a white cape slightly flowing with the wind. His eyes widen at the sight of me. "That mark…" My eyes quickly dart to the top of my lids, then I look back at him, I remember that I'm not supposed to be here in the first place, I remember that I'm a… "You're a Lunarian." I quickly dash for the exit, looks like coming here was a bad idea. "Wait, Serenity!" I stop and slowly turn my head toward the stranger.

"How do you know my name?" He smiles, but I don't ease up.

"You're Endymion's guest tonight." I stand up straight and look at him questioningly.

"Guest?" He lightly thumps his head with his palm.

"That's right you don't know me." He walks up to me, and I can't help but feel nervous. "My name is Kunzite, I'm one of Endymion's generals." He bows and then holds out a hand for me, I lightly take it in mine and shake his hand. "Endymion wishes for you to be his guest tonight."

"Guest?" He nods.

"Will you join us?" He hold out his hand, and I feel reluctant to take it, I feel as though I can't trust him, but… if he's really what he says he is, then I'll trust him.

"Yes." I place my hand in his

"Great."

We walk through the gardens and into the palaces side doors, the door opens, and I'm greeted by a bunch of maids and servants giving me weird looks, I hear murmurs sweep through the hall, and I can't help but feel out of place. The hallway is white and has pillars that are white but have gold borders, the floor is a golden marble with a red rug leading down to a grand door, and many other entries lead to different rooms of which I don't know the usage of. We stop as another man (with the same suit but a little bit more green than Kunzite's) walks up to us, his hair a light blonde almost identical to Kunzite's, and his eyes is a deep green color.

"Kunzite who is this lovely guest?" I lightly cower behind Kunzite just a bit.

"Zoisite, this is Princess Serenity." His face widens as he looks at me.

"Oh, my apologies, Serenity." He bows and then looks at Kunzite. "Shall I tell Endymion our guest has arrived?"

"Yes, but first…" He turns and stands at Zoisite's side, a finger going to his chin. "I feel that Serenity needs a little makeover."

"Huh?" Then Kunzite snaps his fingers and the maids that were once whispering to each other come running over and surround me, looking at me with vast and wondrous eyes.

"Maids, I hope you will be able to make Serenity more beautiful than she is now." All nod in unison. "Now we shall alert Endymion that our guest has arrived." Kunzite and Zoisite walk to the grand doorway, and I can see just a two-part staircase that parts in the middle but comes together at the top, and then splits again into two different directions. Then I look around me as the maids come closer to me.

"She's gorgeous." Said one maid.

"She has such pale white skin like snow." Snow?

"Her hair is so silky soft." I feel one of the maids lightly tug on my hair.

"Her eyes are such a beautiful ocean blue." They come even closer and start to touch my arms and hair, and I feel so violated, their voices soon becoming loud chatter, and filling the hallway of their voices.

"Now girls!" The maids all stopped and stood tall, I looked in front of me and saw one maid with her arms cross. "We all know she's a wonderful princess, but she needs to be ready for tonight's festivities."

"Right!" They said in unison. Then I was pushed into one of the many rooms and was presented with many sitting areas and a bath along with a changing screen, they marched me over to the screen, two ladies helping me undress, and another maid running a bath. I was then brought to the tub that was filled with many suds and herbal scents, they told me to get in, and I was quite skeptical, but I eased my way into it, then a maid came to me and held out many different types of soaps for hair.

"Which one would you prefer?" I grabbed the first bottle that spoke to me and took in the scent, this one was perfect, after all, it smells like his favorite flower. The maid nodded and put the soap in my hair and started rubbing like crazy, I would have complained about how rough she was being, but she is taking time out of her day to clean me. My hands were taken out of the bath, and the maids started to file my nails rounding them to look subtle and elegant, another maid put in a drop of some sort of oil, and the head maid of them all walked up to her.

"Did you just put one drop of the scented oil?" She sounded mad, yet the maids kept going.

"Yes." She said nervously. "Was that wrong?"

"Of course it was, the prince loves that scent!" She looked at the scented oil. "What are doing just putting in one! More dammit!" The maid started to drop the scented oil in the bath this time a little bit faster. The maids finished my nails, and I looked at how well rounded they watched, then they moved down to my toes, and then they started to shave off the dead skin from my foot. I couldn't help but laugh at the feeling, I couldn't help it, it tickled so much. Finally, they finished scrubbing my hair and washed out the suds with more warm water, then they brought in a large towel and started to scrub down my hair trying to dry it. Then I was taken out of the bath and dried down to the bone, then I was dressed, in a light pink dress that was skin tight around my torso, it had a lacy pink skirt but flared out not too much. My hair was pulled back into my two buns, and they put white pearls around my buns and to match they put pearls around my neck, then I was fitted into light pink heels that fit snuggly on my feet. The maids all stepped back to admire their work, and I must admit that they did an excellent job.

"Alright ladies." They turned to their headmaster. "Now it's time for her to meet the prince." The girls all clapped and walked me down the hall, and they left me at the entrance doors that will lead me to the grand staircase. The maids all left me to stand there waiting at the door, I wonder what Endymion will think of me when I look like this. I take a deep breath and open the doors.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

"She's here!" I start pacing around my room, I didn't expect her to be here so soon, I'm not appropriately dressed, my hair is a mess. I'm not presentable, I start to scratch my head like crazy, I'm not prepared at all, Kunzite came over to me and pushed me down on a chair.

"Calm down." I took in a long breath. "We will help you, but you need to relax." I nodded my head, and my generals started to fix my hair and polish my shoes, Nephrite began to pluck the hairs from my eyebrows, with each pluck I groaned. Jadeite filed my nails which I didn't think was necessary, Kunzite finished polishing my shoes and admired his work, and Zoisite admired his work as well when he finished my hair. I stood up and looked in the mirror, and my generals smiled at my image.

"You look dashing master." I looked at Nephrite. "She's sure to say yes."

"You think so?" I ask.

"Of course master." We hear a knock on the door, and Kunzite tells them to enter, a maid comes in and curties at us.

"Lady Serenity is finished."

"Already?"

"Sir, it's been thirty minutes."

"Thirty!" I feel like I'm going to faint, I've been wasting thirty minutes by pacing around when I should have been preparing myself. Nevermind, it's time, she's waiting for me, I sigh one last time. "Thank you, I'll be right there." I look once more at my generals and they wave me off, I smile and head out the doors.

I head down the stairs, and I stand in the middle of parting paths, I look like the doors open, and how my blonde goddess walks into the room oblivious to my existence in the room, she looks around the room, and twirls around in her light pink dress.

"Serenity." She turns back around and looks at me, I start to walk down the steps of the staircase and Serenity slowly walks her way over to me. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs, and I hold out my hand for her, she smiles at me and takes it.

"It's nice to see you again Endymion."

"You as well." I bring her hand down along with mine. "Will you take a walk around the palace with me?" Her mouth slightly opens, then closes into a smile, she blushes a little and gives me her answer.

"Of course." I smile back at her, and we walk to another door leading down a long hallway, and as we walk she looks out the window that has a view of the entire village, and people going about their day, it distracts her from the fact that I'm still holding her hand. We walk into another room that is filled with many books and maps, Serenity runs in with so much satisfaction.

"You have so many books!"

"Knowledge is must here on earth." She picks up a book and lightly brushes away the dust on top, and opens it up.

"There are so many stories in here, and books just waiting to be opened." She spins around in her dress loving everything around her, her skirt flaring out, and I'm entranced by her elegance, and the light she brings to such a dull room. I walk over to her and lightly place the book in her hand down.

"Speaking of stories Serenity…" I take her hands in mine, and she looks at me, her face lightly turning pink, and I've never felt so tempted to kiss her. "I want to know your story." Her eyes widen a bit and her arms lower, and she slowly starts rocking back and forth. "I barely know anything about you Serenity, I would like to know more about you." Bring her hand to my lips and kiss it lightly, anything to just have a taste of her pale white skin, her face becomes a bright pink, and she looks on to the other books. Her hand leaves mine even though I wished for it to stay, she walks toward the door, and I follow after her, and we start to walk back down the hall again, and she looks outside.

"Well, I was born on the moon, to my mother Queen Serenity and my late father." I look at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She shakes her head.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." She looks at me with a smile. "It was unavoidable." We keep walking down the hall until I find a room that will be perfect for talking. I open the door for her, and we go inside, inside there are two large chairs a rug and a fireplace. I gesture her to take a seat, and she gladly does, and I take mine across from her.

"Please continue." She nods her head.

"From the day I was born, I was given four guardians that would watch over me and protect me from the evils that would try to attack me, what they want from us we still don't know, but it involves the death of me." The fact that Serenity is in danger from some unknown force is concerning for me, someone wants to take away this angel who has done nothing but give her light. "But so far nothing has really happened, I mean I'm still in the piece right?" She starts to giggle a little, and I try to pull off a smile, even though I have this undying nerve to kill the thing that threatens her life, but I remain positive, for her. "But moving on, when I was growing up, my guardians taught me how to be a proper a princess. Mercury gave me the knowledge and wisdom I need to be independent. Mars taught me to how everything is still living when dead and taught me the meaning of war so I could be stronger as a person. Jupiter gave me protection, and how to defend myself so I could be more useful than just a fragile princess." She paused for a minute and smiled at the ground. "Then there's Venus, she taught me to love things and everything that surrounds me, she taught me how everything is beautiful even when everything is dark, she taught me these things so I could be a more loving princess and graceful." She rubbed her two pointer fingers together. "Venus and I are like sisters, I love all my Senshi but Venus means the most to me, she is what truly made me the lady I am today." She smiles at me, and I smile back at her, Venus sure did an amazing job making Serenity the way she is now. Serenity is not only beautiful, but she's made everything beautiful around her. Today I hope to care for her beautiful light and everything that surrounds her, Serenity deserves everything. "What about you."

"Huh." I'm taken back to reality.

"I've said so much about me." Her hand gestures toward me. "What about you?" I sit up straighter and look at her smiling, and nod.

"I was born here on earth, to my father King Kai and my mother, Queen Aki." She nods her head. "And when I was born, just like you, I was given four generals, Zoisite taught me how things can be fixed, and not everything is completely ruined, giving me hope. Kunzite taught me how to be affectionate and how to care for things so I would grow up to be a gentleman. Jadeite taught me how to be calm and ease things down so I could remain a humble prince, and Nephrite taught me everything I know today so I could have knowledge of everything." Her face seemed so invested, I knew she was listening to me rant about my generals, and I also knew she cared for what I had to say, which I'm not used to, unlike my father and Beryl, Serenity actually listens to me.

"They sound lovely." Serenity smiles and leans back into her seat, letting out a small sigh. "I hope that I'll be able to meet the other two, Nephrite and Jadeite seem like lovely people."

"They are amazing in their own way." She giggles and I chuckle along with her, she's fantastic, honestly, but the day has only just begun, there is still so much more to talk about, and I intend to know more, I want Serenity to know that I care for her.

The hours seem to have gone by so fast, our conversations seemed to never end, story after story, and we enjoyed them all. I learned all of Serenity's like and dislikes, and I learned that she has always had a fondness for Earth, and that she would often gaze out at the world she saw from her balcony, and she would rather be apart of it than away from it. I know that Serenity wishes she could stay here forever and learn more about what earth has to offer, and it seems that me and her share the same dream. I finally stand from my chair and walk toward her as our laughter dies down, I hold out my hand for her, and she gladly takes it.

"Serenity these past few hours have been wonderful."

"I agree, I quite enjoyed your stories of Earth." She smiles.

"As did I…" I look back into her eyes, and I feel stuck again, her eyes trap me in all her beauty, I'm not entranced by what she's wearing or the jewels she has on. I'm mesmerized by her real beauty, by what she really looks like to me, I'm tempted to touch her skin, I'm tempted to hold her face in my hand, and I'm tempted kiss her breathless. I'm so tempted that I almost didn't hear the knock at the door, I shake my head and look at the door.

"Come in." One of the maids came in and curtsied.

"Everything is ready for the evening." She stands up straight and gestures a hand to Serenity. "We will need Serenity one last time." Serenity looks at me, and I just nod, Serenity looks at the maid and walks over, and as soon as Serenity's hand lands on the maids she is rushed out of the room, I leave the room as well and look to see Serenity being hurried down the hall. She turns and looks at me her hand reaching out for me, but I just casually wave, then she's gone, and I'm left looking outside, I'm surprised she didn't notice the sunset outside.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

He was so close, his face was so close to mine, he looked like he was about to kiss me, and I bet that it would've been the most beautiful thing in the universe. I was rushed back into that room where I first took a bath, they took out my buns and started to make a long french braid that still managed to touch the floor. Then they again undressed me and brought out a beautiful white dress, far better than mine, It was skin tight at the torso, but it had a flared out skirt like mine. The top was laced with silver and so was the bottom part of the dress, the dress was strapless, and it made my arms feel bare until they slipped white silk gloves on me that went up to my elbows. They then took off the light pink heels and placed on white and silver heels, the maids instructed me to sit down as they started to thread white cosmos flowers in my braid, they then placed back the two beads that used to lay on my bangs. They told me to stand up and I did as asked, when they looked at me they were stunned, one maid looked like she was going to cry, the head maid burst through the crowd and got a look at me.

"My." She took a loud breath. "She's gorgeous, just like a bride." I turn and look in the mirror, and she's right, I look like a bride about to be escorted down the aisle, only my hair is in a different style, and is flowing behind me in one large braid. The head maid comes up and dabs some scented oil behind my ears and around my jawline.

"She's ready." The maids all chimed in victory as they have completed what they needed to, they made me as stunning as they possibly could, they grabbed my hand and took me down to a new part of the castle and told me to wait there for a few minutes. I wish to know what exactly I was dressed for, and what Endymion will think of me now, he seemed to like the dress before, but now with everything looking different, will he still like me the way I am now?

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

My generals dressed me in a black velvet tuxedo, slimming black jeans, and black dress shoes, my undershirt was a silk white long sleeve shirt, and I had a black tie around the collar of my shirt. I turn and look at my generals and see if they approve of my outfit, but they all look at me as if something's missing.

"I got it!" Zoisite went back over to the closet, and grabbed my cape out of the closet, Jadeite spins me around, and Zoisite pins the cape to my tuxedo, they all stand back and look at me, and all nod with approval.

"He's perfect." I look at Nephrite a little worried.

"Are you sure it isn't too much?" I say a little concerned.

"Nonsense you look dashing." I lightly give Zoisite a smile.

"Thank you, for everything." I walk toward the door and give them once the last glance and they keep waving me off, I smile again, and walk down the hall, to the ballroom, my heart is beating so loud, tonight I'm going to tell her how I feel, and what I've been holding back. Tonight I don't care about the laws that keep us apart, tonight I'll rewrite them, and start a new life with her instead, I don't care what my father or earth will think of me when I say this to her. I can't go on living a lie with Beryl, I can't court a woman that I never want to, to begin with, this is my choice, and damn it this is my decision.

I make it to the doors that will lead into the ballroom, and lightly push them open, I look down across from me and I see the other door open, from my view I can tell Serenity isn't dressed in her usual fashion, and her dress is also no longer pink. I walk away from the shadows and into the light from the golden chandelier, and from that she emerged, her white silk dress shining in the light, her hair in a different style, but still a beautiful silvery gold blonde color. Her skin so pale as the light hits her, and her eyes just as blue as ever, like beautiful crystal blue sapphires. We walk towards each other and meet in the middle of the dance floor, I look at her lovingly, and her face turns a light pink but she smiles back.

"Serenity." I hold out my hand. "May I have this dance?" She looks at my hand, and her face becomes even pinker, her mouth slightly open, her eyes look at my hand then to me, I continue to smile. Her mouth closes, and she smiles at me, and she lays her hand on mine and blushes.

"You may." I look at the pianist, and nod at him to signal him to start playing the song, he nods, and his head turns toward the piano, and lightly he starts to play Claire de Lune. I know it's a little predictable, but it just fits the scenario I wrap one of my arms around her waist, and her arm goes to my shoulder, then both our arms go off to the side.

The piano music starts to play, and we begin to dance, lightly going back and forth amongst each other, and as more notes start to play, I gently start to twirl us around the dance floor, then softly going back and forth. And as the notes begin to pick up the pace I start to spin more and more, and the notes start to get deeper and deeper and as music the pick up in a loud but beautiful rhythm. I lift Serenity in the air and let her dress flare out, and as I look at Serenity from below, I see the true essence of her beauty. As the music lightly comes down from its high pitch notes I bring her down to me and gaze into her eyes again, they speak of amazement, as if she wasn't expecting me to lift her so high. Then the music picks back up, and I go back to moving slowly but move as though I'm caring for her every need, making sure she's picking up my movements, and then I move a little faster. Twirling her to the music, and then I pull us apart but still have our hands locked together, and I pull her back to me and dip her when the music slowly starts to sound like it's ending. I bring her back up to me, and just lightly start to dance and I gaze into her wonderful eyes, the music slowly going down, and just near the end picks up it's pace just a little, but slowly starts to go light, and I lightly dip her but not fully, and the music starts to softly fade out and I bring her back to me pushing her body closer to mine. The music softly starting to end, she holds out her dress as we twirl a few more times, and then as the song finishes with a pleasant note we look into each other's eyes, both wanting the same thing, her head starts to get closer to mine, and on an impulse mine moves closer too, and right when I thought everything was going to end peacefully with my princess in my arms, it all has to come crashing down. A light hits her skin perfectly making her glow in more ways than one, her body was perfect and matched the scene that played out in my dreams, but what we saw, was something that would destroy us both, that would make the evening end for good, that would make her leave earth, and me alone. We looked at the moon giving off it's light and shining down on us, I look at Serenity, this time her eyes are full of fear, she looks like she's gone insane, her eyes are so wide, and her skin is so pale, like she fears the moon, her head darts at me and she says those words I despise most of all.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

"I have to go." I push him this time to try and throw him off balance, and I run back the way I came, and run as fast as I can to try and beat him, but I can hear his footsteps slowly gaining on me, I won't be able to beat him. I know, I know he want's me to stay, I want to stay also, but it's late and Venus is going to kill me once she gets her hands on me, I promised her I'd be back on time, and it's way past then, I may have jeopardized my chances of coming back tomorrow. I finally make it to the doors that lead to the gardens, Endymion slowly gaining on me, I try to fool him by going around in circles around the hedges, and it seemed to work, and I saw the exit and made a dash for it. My heels must have been pretty loud because he heard them and dashed toward me, I finally made it toward the hill and as I started to run up it, I started to chant the words for the portal, and like that it appeared right next to the oak tree, and I ran up to it. I jumped into the portal, but I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away, I feel his body pressed against mine, our bodies arching against each other, his head lowers to mine.

"Tell me you'll come back tomorrow."

"Endymion you have to let me go-"

"Tell Me!" He squeezes me tighter, and I can hear his teeth grit against each other.

"Endymion please-"

"There's something I still have to tell you…" My hands lightly touch his. "I want this time to last Serenity." I feel like I'm going to cry, they're things that I want to tell him as well, things that I have decided are true feelings. I lightly unwrap Endymions arms, but his hands refuse to let go of mine, he looks down at our hands, and I lightly, let go of one to go and cup his face.

But before I get the chance a hand appears and grabs my lose arm and drags me to the portal, I scream as it pulls me in, Endymion's hand launches at my other and he holds on tight, the arm still trying to make me go through, my feet make way onto the portal but Endymion still refuses to let go. Through all this pulling I feel like my arms may come off, I'm forced to look at Endymion struggle as he holds onto me. The other arm of the person through the portal grabs onto my other arm and rips my arm out of Endymion's, he gasps and reaches out for me again.

"Serenity!"

That was the last thing I heard from him as I landed on the topaz flooring, the arms wrapped around me are Venus's, she's holding onto me not as tightly as before, I escape her grip and look at the empty space that once had Endymion's strong arms holding onto me.

* * *

"The way we danced together, it was magical."

Be sure to review my Beautiful Roses!

-Alice Clark


	4. Goodbyes

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters)

* * *

Chapter 4: Goodbyes

 **Serenity POV**

"Venus why would you do that?" I'm on my knees, hands touching the flooring, tears daring to stain my face, I can't face Venus, I can't face her after what she did. "How could you do that to him-"

"Why were you out so late?" I turn toward her, her bangs in the way of letting me see her eyes, but I can feel them staring at me.

"Huh-"

"Damn it Serenity do you know how worried I was!" I see her eyes, and I was surprised to see that she was almost near the break of tears as well, her fist was shaking, and her cheeks were starting to turn red, I didn't dare open my mouth. "When you didn't come back I was worried that something awful happened to you, I was so worried that something harmed you, and right when I thought you were in danger I was ready to call the other Senshi for help, but then the portal appeared, and I dragged you through." Finally, a single tear streamed down her face. "What were you thinking Serenity, you know that an enemy is looking for you, what if they found you? What if they took off your head? What would your mother say?" I look down ashamed of myself, embarrassed that I would let time just fly by like that and that I made Venus worry so much.

"Venus… I'm sorry." I look away from her. "It won't happen again."

"You're right; it won't." She turns away from me. "Because you are never to go back there." I look up.

"Why-"

"Because I don't trust that prince anymore!"

"Why!"

"Because he knew the law but kept you out so late not knowing that your life was at risk."

"He did know!" My eyes go full, and I cover my mouth, Venus looks at me dumbfounded.

"You told him didn't you?" She walks closer to me. "You told him everything about you, about us… didn't you?" I blanched.

"I… I."

"Serenity how could you." I stood up, and Venus stared at me angrily. "How could you trust the prince like that, how do you know he's not deceiving you-"

"He's not deceiving me!" Venus took a step back at my loud voice. "You haven't met him, I know we can trust him!"

"How can I when!-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Venus's face blanched, her eyes were wide staring at me, my breath was harsh after screaming at her, but my eyes stayed focused on her, her teeth clenched.

"You can't love him Serenity!"

"Why not? It's not law!" I step forward. "Endymion and I could make a new future together, and we can change things, the law never said that a Lunarian and an Earthen couldn't fall in love-"

"Yes, it does!" I took a step back.

"But I thought-"

"I lied to you Serenity." She looked away. "We all have…"

"What do you mean?" She took in a deep breath.

"We all kept a secret from you, Serenity to protect you and the silver crystal." I take another step back. "The law does say that a Lunarian and an Earthen are to never fall in love, we kept this from you to keep your heart steady. From the beginning Serenity, we could tell that you loved Earth and the fact that you could never walk on the lands of Earth was slowly tearing you apart. The silver crystal started to shine less, and your body grew weaker. So we lied to give you hope that it can change and that one day a Lunarian and Earthen might fall in love and everything would change. It worked, and your body grew back it's normal color, and you remained a bright young girl, we lied to protect you Serenity, if you remained the way you were back then, you could've become ill, or worse." Tears started to streak my face.

"You and the crystal are one, so it didn't change you could've turned the crystal to nothing but a lump of coal, and you could've died." I took another step back. "And you loving the prince, it will only make matters worse, we're trying to keep you safe from wars and people who wish to abuse you and your power." Venus walks closer, and I lower my head, my hands balling into fists. "Serenity we only want-"

"Get out…"

"Wh-"

"I said get out!" I raise my voice. "It's bad enough that you lied to me and got my hopes up for nothing, but to lead me on like that, to make me feel love only to tear it away." My tears start to hit the floor fast like raindrops. "Venus, how could you do this to me?" I lightly wrap my arms around myself, and let my river of tears stream down my face, Venus walks over and touches my shoulder, but I brush her away. "Don't touch me!" She steps back. "Just get out." I turn away and continue to cry, and then I hear Venus's footsteps start to fade.

"I'm sorry, Serenity." She shuts the door, and I'm by myself, leaving a puddle of tears where I stand, I finally decide to move and go into the bathroom to take off all my earthen clothes. I lightly let the dress fall and pool beneath my feet, I pick it up and gently fold it and place the gloves on top. I take out all the pins from my hair, and watch as the braid comes undone, the flowers from my hair fall out, and I pick them up gently and place them on the counter. I walk over to the shower and start to run hot water, as I step in I let all my sadness out allowing my tears to mix with the clean water, I use the soap to wash away the scent of him and the memories of the maids dabbing the fresh scent of roses on my cheeks.

As I turn the knob to stop the water, I lightly step out of the shower and dry myself off, the scent of roses sadly still lingers on me, almost as if I can't escape him. I pick up my nightgown, and l let it flow down me, I slide on the sleeves and let them rest on my shoulders, I look at myself in the mirror, and try to persuade myself that the reason my eyes are so red was that I got soap in my eyes. I go to walk out the bathroom, but I stop and look at the cosmos's, the memory of dancing with him and how he lifted me up so high, the way he looked at me then made me feel as if I was the center of everything. I pick up the cosmos's and walk to the bed, I lay on top of covers and gently start to thread each of the cosmos's together to make a flower crown, it was quite simple thanks to their long stems. When I was finished, I laid them on a pillow and imagined a beautiful earthen crown, one that I wish would be on top of my head. Then maybe I would feel at least somewhat normal, knowing that I wouldn't be hated and that I would be accepted into the world I long for most of all. I don't cover myself with the covers, I just hold onto another pillow, and stare at the crown that reminds me of what I am, and of my responsibilities, and my eyes drift shut.

 _I'm back in the golden kingdom, this time I'm sneaking in to see him once more, just one last glance before it's all over, and when I make it to his bedchamber, he's there standing on the balcony, looking at the sky with longing. I smile and run up to him, lightly tapping him on the shoulder, he turns and looks at me, his smile melting my heart, his hand comes to my face, and my head falls into it, He lifts my head closer to his, and I willingly accept. Our lips collide, and they feel like a million sparks are flying around us, everything feels right, and the law no longer feels like it has meaning to it, I want to stay like this forever._

" _Princess Serenity." I pull away, that wasn't Endymion's voice, this time it was more menacing. "It is the law that you are to never fall in love with an Earthen, and for that, you will be punished." Suddenly the world around us starts to crumble; I look at Endymion whose eyes have gone wide, he steps back and reveals a massive slash against his stomach, blood is running down his armor. He looks at me and falls into the void and turns into dust, and my tears seem to never end as the voice comes back._

" _This is your punishment, Serenity." Her laughter starts to haunt me as my screams continue, I did this to Endymion, I killed him, and I will kill him if I stay. My hands bash against the floor._

" _Endymion!"_

I bolt upright, my breath rapid, that dream was awful, thinking like that makes me sick, I look over at the crown that is slowly starting to fall apart, then I look at where I laid and how my tears have stained the bed. I must have cried throughout my sleep, I get off the bed and go to the balcony, I look out at the garden and see how dull it is, it's nothing compared to earth, and looking at it just makes me feel even worse. I walk back to the bathroom and grab the dress, and my other dress I wore the other day, I pack up my clothing, and I look at the lovely earthen dress, the memories are starting to come back, but I look away before they get the chance. I lock the case and place it on the bed, I walk over to the other side, and sit there and wait for time to pass. I had my whole three days planned out, today I was going to wear one of my elegant dresses, but I guess that will never happen. 'I should've known!' I should have known that there was no hope for a change, I should've known that I was being made of fool of, I'm an idiot. I curl into a ball and start to cry again, right now that seems to be the only thing I can do, I feel so weak and useless and empty, all I can do is wait for time to pass so that I can go home.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

I pace around my room, clueless as to what I should do, the way Serenity left the other day, as that person dragged her through, it almost felt like she was stolen. But that wouldn't be right; the portal was to the moon where she belongs, surely that must have been one of her guardians. I can't help this aching feeling that she's hurt, or that she's in trouble, the way she looked at me when she was dragged through, she looked scared out of her mind, but not as if she was going to die. If she felt like that, then she would have been screaming.

"Serenity, where are you?" I go to my balcony and look out to the hill; there has been no sign of her all day, Kunzite reported to me that she wasn't in any of the gardens, and she hasn't come at all today. Something tells me that I may never see her again if that were true, I don't think that I could live with myself, knowing that the girl I love is untouchable and that I would always just have memories of being truly in love. No, I would find a way, I would see her again, and I would hold in my arms as if she was the last person in the universe and never let go. I love her that much, in just two days she was able to make me feel something that was true, and not fake like when I'm with Beryl, she makes me want to be everything I was raised to be.

The sky turns to dusk, and I immediately know that she isn't coming today, she always leaves by the time the sun goes down, so I know she isn't coming today. I sigh and walk out of my room, I walk past the maids and the servants, they all seem down, and I can't blame them, ever since she left like that, it made us all gloomy, no one was humming, talking, or skipping. I walk out to the garden, still beautiful as ever, she lives in these plants, and the plants now live in her, she gave them life, but she also left a part of her on this world, and she left a part of her in me. I wanted to tell her that night, I tried to tell her I love her, I wanted to share my first kiss with her, thinking like that brings a slight smile to my face, but it soon fades away. I walk to the hill and look at the space which used to hold a portal, if only I knew the words, I would be on the moon and be right next to Serenity. I sit down at the trunk of the tree and sigh to myself, I wish Serenity were here, and I hope that I could hold her in my arms again, like the way I hung onto her yesterday, I look at the kingdom, and my eyes drift shut.

"Serenity."

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

Venus and I walk to my bedchamber in silence, I don't wish to hear her beg for forgiveness, I can't forgive her for betraying me like that, for giving me false hope, and now leading me on Endymion like that. I wish I never met him, if I didn't it wouldn't hurt so much. On our way to my bedchamber I look out the long glass window and look at Earth, and I can see the sun slowly starting set. We make it to my bedchamber, and as I reach for the handle, I hear footsteps coming our way.

"Serenity." My mother makes her way toward me and gives a hug, somehow just her holding me like this makes me feel as though my worries don't exist, and that I can let go, I smile and try to remain smiling. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful mama." She cups my cheek.

"Honey are you alright?" Her finger lightly rubs my cheek. "You look pale."

"I'm alright, just a little tired is all." I look out to earth and watch as the sun sets. "It's getting quite late, I think I'll retire for the night." My mother smiles at me.

"Alright, honey." She pulls my forehead to her lips, and lightly kisses my forehead, she smiles again, making me smile. "Sweet dreams." She walks away and soon as she's out of sight my smile fades and I head towards my bedchamber, my hand reaches the knob when Venus speaks.

"Serenity-"

"I know you did it to protect me, and I know it's not your fault…" I look at her, my face sorrowful. "But right now, I just wish to sleep, goodnight Venus." She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Goodnight Serenity." I walk into my room, and carefully place down my case, I walk over to my balcony and look at earth. The sun has fully set, meaning that Endymion must be in his bedchamber by now, or with his family. I would do anything to see him again, I would go there now just to get a glimpse of him if only that law didn't exist, and we could just be together again.

' _Then why don't you?'_

"Because I'll regret it."

' _But it's tearing you up inside.'_

"I know, but it'll only make it worse."

' _Fine, but you should say goodbye at least, the way you left him yesterday must have worried him, you owe him that.'_ The little me inside my head was right, I can't let him worry like that, plus the only way to get over him is to tell him goodbye, forever. I walk into the bathroom and try to look presentable, I may want to say goodbye, but I don't want to look like a mess. I rethink everything over for a moment, all I'm going to do is return the dress, and say that I can't come back anymore, and that I must obey the law and that this little thing Endymion and I had must come to an end. I breathe in and out to relax, I know that when I do this, I'll feel better and that everything will be fixed in the end. I know what I said to Venus about loving him, but that was before I knew, I mustn't let my feelings get in the way of the law if anything I must obey. I go over to my case and grab the silk dress and gloves, I feel like I'll cry if I hold on any longer, but it'll only be for a while, then it'll be over for good.

I summon the portal, and I look at it with a pounding heart, I've been aching to feel the grass softly tickle my ankles and feel the wind in my hair again, and my heart has been screaming out for someone. Without thinking I run into the portal, back to earth.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

My eyes bolt open when I hear a sound coming from behind me, when I opened my eyes I noticed that the stars were out shining down on earth, I stand and rush over to the sound. When I look to see where the noise was coming from, I see a large portal and from it emerged, my princess.

"Serenity!" Her eyes go wide when she see's me, and as she makes her way out of the portal, she misses a step and falls, I see clothes start to fly from her arms as she begins to fall, but I quickly get a hold on her. My knees hit the ground, and my arms wrap around her lithe body, her body fits so perfectly against mine, and without think I lean my head down and lightly get back some of her floral scents, I'm too addicted to her. As if my hands had a mind of its own, they slowly start to roam the back of her body and start to push her closer to me, that's when I felt her start to push away, and I immediately let go of her and stand up. She looks up at me, and I hold out my hand, at first she seems reluctant to take it, but she lightly places her hand in mine, and I bring her back up to me, but she doesn't look at me. Instead, she walks over and grabs the dress and gloves she wore the other day.

"I wanted to bring these back to you." She holds out the dress to me, I only smile.

"You didn't have to." I grabbed her hand and held it mine, lightly using my thumb to rub against her skin. "I was worried you wouldn't come today." I pull her hand just a bit, and she comes close to me.

"Actually Endymion I need to-"

"Serenity I'm sorry for keeping you so late." I had to cut her off, whatever she was going to say, I just knew it would break me. "I want you to know it won't happen again, and I just sort of lost track of time." She looks at me with a frown.

"Endymion-"

"Please let me make it up to you." Her eyes widen a bit. "There's something I wanted to show you yesterday, but we seem to have been cut short." I try to joke just a little, and I earned a small smile slowly creeping on her lips, but it fades.

"Endymion, I really don't-"

"Please." I squeeze her hand, and she winces just a bit, she bites her lip just a bit, and looks around as if looking for a way to escape, 'Please Serenity.' she sighs lightly.

"Alright." I sigh with relief. "But not for long."

"I promise, I just need to show you this." I grab her hand, and I start to rush her down the mountain and into the woods, and as we run toward the woods that are flooded with trees full of beautiful green leaves, I look back at her and see her dress flowing behind her as she runs. Her body glowing in the moonlight, her hair almost looks silver, and her eyes feel somehow even bluer than before, she was born to be basking in the moonlight, she looks so elegant and like an angel, her arm still holding onto the dress. I smile at her, and she lightly blushes, and I'm now filled with determination and charge into the woods, sticks crack beneath my feet as I make way to the arched branches. Once we reach our destination, I stop and look at the two arched branches, beyond them is just some trees, but if you were to walk through, you'd see the real beauty.

"Endymion, why did we stop?" I look at her and smile.

"This is what I wanted to show you." I walk up to the branches and lightly touch the wood, she looks at me curiously.

"The arch?" I shake my head, and I walk back over to her grabbing her one free hand that isn't holding onto the dress, and our eyes meet.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" I pull her hands closer.

"Do you trust me?" She looks at me her eyes looking into mine, trying to get a meaning out of what I'm saying, she closes her eyes for a second, then looks back at me with the smallest smile I've ever seen.

"Yes." I walk back into the archway, and when I go past it, my body goes to the other side, and she gasps when she notices I'm gone, but I keep pulling her through. Once we're both through, her eyes widen at the garden that the gardeners had made for her, and what I have been dying to show her.

When you first walk in you see a crystal blue lake surround a small garden area, the lake has lilies pads and koi fish swimming around, making the river feel like it has life to it. To get across the pond you have to cross a wooden bridge built out of subtle oak, I grab Serenity's free hand and escort her across the bridge, her eyes still taking in the whole scenery. Once we get across, there is a grand fountain that has water flowing down three tiers, and red and white rose petals lightly laying on the water at the bottom. When looking around they're white roses planted in a patch that surrounds the perimeter of the garden, and when you look up you see the tree's almost blocking the light, but you still manage to see the moon shine down in the small area. Serenity see's a bench and lightly places down the dress. Surrounding the fountain is a giant red rose bush, that I had asked to be planted, and Serenity looks at it lovingly, the way I wish she would look at me.

"Endymion it's beautiful." She walks around the fountain her heels clicking against the white brick path when she makes her way around she stops and stares at the three flowers planted in a large white vase that goes up to her neck, I walk over and stare at them.

"I had them moved here." She looks at me. "Yet they are starting to wilt due to the transplant, and I can't do what you did the other day." She looks at me, and she grabs my hand.

"Of course you can." She smiles at me. "You can heal, and you were able to heal my cut that day, so if you lo-" She cuts herself off and tries to recollect herself. "So if you cared enough to heal me, I'm sure that you care enough to heal these wilting flowers." I look at her and then at the white rose, whose petals are slowly starting to turn brown, I look at the pink and the red, they seemed just as bad. I look back at Serenity who nods at me with a smile this time, I grab the white rose and look at it lovingly, I bring it up to my lips and lightly kiss it. The golden dust appears just for a bit, but as soon as I remove my lips the haze disappears, I put the flower back in its spot and wait for something to happen. But nothing did, I look at Serenity, but she just holds a finger to her lips and points back at the white rose. Slowly the golden haze comes back and swirls around the white rose, gradually bringing the white rose back to its beautiful form. The white rose reopens, and it releases golden dust, and it starts to spread to the pink and red rose, then it begins to surround the whole garden, just like how Serenity did it that day. Serenity and I walk different ways as we follow the golden dust, and as the dust circles, Serenity and I meet at the front of the fountain, both of us smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"See I told you-you could do it." Her smile increases and I feel my heart race, the moonlight hits her just right, and she glows again, I have to tell her now before I burst, I can't hide my feelings anymore, nothing can get in the way now.

"Serenity." I grab her hands and hold them gingerly in mine, they're so soft and light in mine. "When I first met you, I thought you were an intruder, and after meeting you, I know you are much more than that, you are an invader." She looks down. "And you have invaded my heart Serenity, I can't get you out of my mind, you constantly invade my thoughts, with your beautiful smile and your gorgeous eyes." She looks up at me, her eyes starting to get wider. "Your perfect in every way Serenity and I have been with women that only see me for my power and my money, but you… you see more than that, you see me as I truly am, you listen to me, and you speak as if everything has a meaning other than just being there." My hands slowly start to move down to her arms. "Serenity, the way I feel for you, the things I want to do for you, there's no other explanation for it, I want to give you everything, and I want you in my life, I don't care what you are, I need you Serenity because…" My hands move their way up to her shoulders then up to her cheeks, I walk closer to her, our bodies almost touching, I stare into her lovingly, her eyes slowly softening.

"Serenity… I love you." I pull her face to mine, and our lips collide, I can feel her eyes widen, but I keep a hold of her face and keep it close to mine, her hands find their way to my arms, and she lightly grips on the material. I feel so warm, her lips are so soft and warm against mine, I feel like I'm in a trans that I wish to never leave, my kiss deepens a bit, and I start pushing just a little bit harder until I finally start to feel her pushing back. I get so caught in the moment that my one hand moves to her side pushing her body closer to mine. Her lips feel amazing, and I have been craving to do this to her since the day we met, her lips are so moist, and her skin is so soft. From the moment our lips touched I felt a spark like when the dust hit the flowers in the garden, it was the same feeling. I never want to let go, that is until I feel a bit of water hit my hand that is still on her cheek, I lightly pull away from my eyes slowly drifting open like hers. When I look at her, her eyes are filled with tears, my eyes widen, and she shakes her head and tries to run, but I grab hold of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn you Endymion!" I'm taken aback. "I came here trying to say goodbye, but then you…" Her tears start to stream down her face. "Damn you…"

"Serenity, tell me." She still doesn't look at me. "Did it mean, anything to you?" She looks at me her eyes still fresh with tears, she looks down at the ground, her arms escape my hands, and she looks away.

"No… it didn't." I froze, and she took the chance to run, when she left the garden, that's when reality came back to me, she said that what we just had at that moment, that pure moment of heaven, didn't mean anything to her.

"No, that's a lie!" I run over to the archway and run out of the garden, she may be fast, but I'm faster, as I'm running I make it out of the woods. I find her running to the hill, and before she even gets the chance to make it up the hill, I grab her hands and bring her back towards me.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth." She looks at me her eyes sorrowful. "I know you're lying Serenity, I know you felt that spark, or else you would've pushed me away, and you wouldn't have kissed back." She looks away. "Tell me…" She looked like she was about to cry again, she looked at me. "Serenity-"

"Endymion it's forbidden." She looks at me her eyes filled with tears. "We aren't supposed to fall in love, and we would be disobeying the law, I can't love you Endymion, I and you both know that." I pull her a little closer.

"So you do love me."

"Yes but-"

"That's all I needed to hear." I pull her face to me again and capture her lips once more, feeling that spark again, and feeling my heart beat rapidly, I pull away, but my arms are still wrapped around her.

"Endymion!"

"I don't care what you are Serenity." Her eyes widen a bit. "I love you, and I don't want to live without you, I don't care about the law, I don't care what my parents would say, I only care for you, and I want you to know now that I won't stop until I have you completely."

"Endymion…" She shakes her head and pushes away from me, and walks up the hill I walk behind her, and once we make it to the top, she looks at me her eyes sorrowful. "It would never work, we were meant for certain things, you were meant for earth, and I was meant for the moon." She turns away, her hand moving to summon a portal, I quickly wrap my arms around her waist again, pulling her toward me, I lean my head down to her ear.

"Maybe we were meant for each other," I whisper to her, she takes in a large breath, and releases it, she doesn't move, but I keep one arm around her waist. My other hand touches one of her golden pig-tails, and I start to thread my fingers through, and I feel her lightly sink in.

"Endymion, we can't."

"Yes, we can."

"No."

"Yes." She shakes her head again, and she walks out of my arms, she looks at the empty space and lightly chants the words "Moon, space, warp." and from her hand comes out a portal, she stands there staring at it, then turns to me.

"I'm sorry Endymion, but I can't do this, will just make matters worse." She looks down and then at the portal and walks toward it. "Just… forget about me." She steps onto the portal, but I grab her hand and force her to look at me, my hand lightly comes to her face.

"Serenity, I love you, there's no changing that." She looks at me with wide eyes, and I look at her with loving eyes. "But as long as I live, I will never forget you, I won't stop until I have you, and I'll find my way to you again." I pull her face closer to mine. "I love you, Serenity." Her lips meet mine once more, she's so sweet, and the kiss feels so right, everything feels right in this dull moment, and I wish to pull her out of that portal and have her back in my arms. I pull away, letting the kiss linger, she looks at me dazed for a second, then walks through the portal, allowing her hand glide out of mine, and like that she's gone.

"Oh, Serenity." I smile to myself. "If you wanted me to stay away, then you shouldn't tell me the one way to get to you." The words she chanted when she summoned the portal were still fresh in my mind. I would find her again, I don't want to stay away, and neither does she, I can feel it.

"Endymion." I turned around and looked at Kunzite.

"Yes?"

"Your parents will be arriving shortly." I nod my head, and I walk down the hill with Kunzite, I can't help smiling, Serenity loves me, and I kissed her, her lips were so soft and moist against mine, and when I pushed her body to mine, it fits so perfectly.

"You seem to be in good spirits." Kunzite smiles at me. "Something on your mind?" I look at him and smile, then looked ahead.

"She came back." His eyes go wide.

"She did?" I nod. "What happened?" I smile down at the ground.

"I kissed her." Kunzite stops walking, but I keep going, he then runs up to me.

"How does she feel?" My smile goes down just a bit.

"She says that it won't work." I look at him. "But I'm not giving up." He sighs and shakes his head but smiles, then he slightly nudges me in the arm. "What?"

"Well… was it everything you imagined?" He has a cocky smile, and I can't help but smile myself.

"It was everything, and a little bit more." We smile at each other and keep walking, and as we walk through the garden and into the palace, the maids and servants look rushed because my parents are back from their trip. We make it to the foyer, and my parents walk through the grand entrance doors, my father has his arm wrapped around my mother, and they are both smiling at each other.

"Endymion."

"Yes, father?"

"You look to be in good spirits." My smile gets more significant, 'You have no idea.'

"Yes, I am."

"Good, I hope that you have been practicing your gentlemanly behavior." Something strikes me, a memory of what my father said before he left. "Beryl will be here tomorrow, and I want to see you on your best behavior."

"Yes, father."

"Good." He patted me on the back. "You are excused for the night Endymion." I nod my head and turn away from him, Kunzite bows and follows me to the door. "Goodnight Endymion."

"Goodnight, father."

I make my way up to my bedchamber with Kunzite following me, as I make my way in Kunzite monitors me and shuts the door behind him, he walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder, and I don't tense one bit.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll do as asked, I'll court Beryl."

"But what about Serenity?" I chuckle a little.

"I don't love Beryl, not in the way I feel for Serenity, but if I'm asked to be a gentleman towards Beryl, I'll do it." I walk up to the balcony and look at the moon. "I feel bad for her, Beryl."

"Why's that?"

"No matter how hard she'll try, she'll never take what's already taken."

"And what's that?" I smile at him.

"My heart."

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

What have I done, what have I done, he kissed me, he kissed me, why-why WHY!' I take a deep breath and try to recollect myself. I kissed Endymion, well he kissed me, but that's beside the point, I kissed him back, and I loved it, I love him, and he loves me. If it weren't for that rule, I would be swooning and falling all over him, but that's not the case. I kissed Endymion, and now I have gone and made matters worse, I never should have left the moon, but I did, and soon I made my heart ache even more. He won't stop until he has me in his grip, and part of me wants him to come for me, and I want to go to him, I want to feel his lips against mine again, I want him to hold me and tell me he loves me.

"I'm so selfish." I cover my face with my hands and run them down my face, I look to my bathroom and walk over to my closet and grab my nightgown if anything helps, it's a shower. I let the water hit my face and let it wash away the tear stains. I rub the soap in my hair to make it all soft and smelling nice, then I clean the rest of my body in herbs I got from Mars that make me feel relaxed. I step out of the shower and dry myself with my white towel, then I lightly start to put on some of the cream I got from Jupiter to make my skin soft. I delicately put on my lingerie and my white silk nightgown. I walk over to my bed and get under the covers, I look out to the earth and look that the beautiful crystal ball and Endymion comes to my mind, him holding me kissing me… I shake my head to rid of the thoughts.

' _I went too far today, I was supposed to tell him goodbye, but I didn't.'_ My eyes drift shut. ' _You can't see him again, if you do who knows what will happen, it's the best for the both of you, and we both know that if we keep doing this, our dream won't be a dream anymore.'_ I start feeling tears well in my eyes even when they're shut. 'It's for the best, and we both know it, we can't ever see him again.' I let my tears stream down my face, this was my goodbye. It hurts, it hurts that I never told him how I felt, he knows, but I wanted to prove it to him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Your tears glistned like a millions of diamonds."

Be sure to Review my lovely Roses!

-Alice Clark


	5. Day 1

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(A/N: Chapter five, LET'S DO THIS, I have a day off on Friday, so hopefully I can get the story out to you lovely people, anyway on with the story.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's characters.)

Chapter 5: Day 1

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

Three days, THREE! I could barely stand just one; I hadn't seen her since that fateful day in the garden when I had her in my arms, and I got a taste of her sweet lips, I swore that I would see her again and that nothing could keep me away. I'm so foolish, I should have known my father would pile on work for me, I knew he would make me meet Beryl, and I knew he would talk about the golden ball and the marriage proposal. The first day was terrible, but the second in my book was the worst of them all.

 **Day 1**

Beryl and I were out in the garden; Beryl seemed to be impressed with how the garden flourished, I couldn't help but smile just a bit by the fact that Beryl was impressed with Lunarian work, although she doesn't know that, and probably never will.

"Weren't these flowers to be pruned?"

"Yes, but they managed to bloom on time." Beryl shook her head.

"Endymion, do you realize that these flowers are like humans?"

"Of course." After the way, Serenity taught me how everything is living and how they need, love, I find it hard to see it the other way now.

"Then look at it this way." She pointed to a patch of flowers. "See how they are overflowing?" I nod my head. "Well, since you let them grow out, there are too many flowers to fit in the patch, they need to be snipped away so the others can grow."

"But they met the expectations." She shook her head again.

"But now everyone has power, and everything is chaotic, that's why their needs to be order, if they can't make it on time, then they need to be snipped." Does she even realize what she's saying, she's talking about the death of the poor? "Besides if they were the first like everyone else, then they wouldn't be snipped, but they're late, and therefore they don't deserve to live in the patch." What an awful thing to say, she wants to kill off the poor, how could such a woman see life like that who could live with that much darkness in them that they would say such a thing. Serenity wouldn't think like that, she would give everything the love it deserves, she'd give them the time, but all Beryl see's is war, Beryl is not the one for me.

"I'll be queen one day Endymion." 'Not unless I kneel at your feet.' "And once I'm queen, I'll fix all the mistakes there are in this world, I'll make sure the law is enforced, and I'll make sure that I snip away all the imperfections." As motivational as she was going for, I felt petrified for the people of the golden kingdom, knowing what Beryl plans to do with them if she gets the title of the Golden Queen of Earth. I won't let that happen, Beryl doesn't deserve to rule over these people nor does she deserve to see herself above anyone else.

"Who knows," I say with a fake smile. "The world holds so many unexpected things." I try to calm her thoughts of malice; a lady should never think like that.

"That's another thing, worlds, preferably the moon world." I tense at her words.

"What about the moon world?" She crosses her arms and looks to the sky.

"Well, they disturb me, so when I'm queen, I'll make sure it's impossible for them to come here." Part of me breaks apart at her words, how can she say that has she even met one of the Lunarians? I have, and I already want to claim her as my wife. "Plus all they do is sit there, and watch us flourish; they have no purpose." I try to calm myself before I speak.

"But they haven't done anything to us." She looks at me as if I'm naive. "They're the ones making sure we do flourish." She crosses her arms and smiles at me.

"True, but we could just take the silver crystal and do it ourselves." Her eyes glow, but it's filled with malicious intent. "We could get rid of that Silver Millennium, and, make it, so we rule both earth and the moon, it will be glorious!"

"We?" She covered her lips.

"Sorry, a slip of the tongue." She smiled, and I had to smile with her, I hate having to fake smiles and listening to her as if I agree with her opinions, I hate what she says I hate having to like her just because my father told me to, but this I couldn't hold back.

"So that you know Beryl." I got a little closer and smiled, but my eyes were serious, almost trying to let her see that I wasn't happy with her. "I would never, do that to Moon kingdom, they did nothing wrong, and we don't need to harm them in any way, nor would I harm any of my people." I walk past her to leave her a little stunned; I don't care if she takes offense to it, she has to know how I would feel if she were to be my queen, 'Which she never will.' I don't care what my father wants, it's my life, and I'll decide who I want in my life.

When it finally came time for her to leave, it was midnight; she had stayed longer than I had expected, she stayed with me through my training, she didn't cheer me on, all she did was clap when I successful sliced a log in half with my sword. When I fought with one of my generals during training, I fell do to Nephrite getting the best of me, when I looked at Beryl she just shook her head. Every time I fell or failed to do something, she just shook her head and looked at me disappointed, as if she expected better of me.

By the time training was done with, she had decided to stay for dinner, my had parents had decided to eat later to give Beryl and me more "Alone time." But never have I wanted my parents to stay for dinner so bad, I couldn't stand hearing her talk about war and her being queen, it's the only thing she seems to be interested in. If Serenity were here I bet she would have cheered me on, she would want to hear my stories, and I would want to listen to hers, I couldn't get enough of her, her voice was, so soft, and she talks about her hopes and dreams, unlike Beryl. When dinner was made with, Beryl finally decided to leave, and when she left, she said she would be back for the spring ball that would be happening on the first of April which was in seven days at the time.

When father wished to speak to me on the matters of the spring ball, I calmly asked him if I could retire for the night instead, and to my surprise, he agreed. I went to my bedchamber and tried to sleep away all of my anger and desires. What I was angry at, was the fact that my father was blind to see the fact that I didn't want to marry Beryl and that I feel as though it would bring destruction to earth and the moon. I desired to bring my angel of the moon down to me and hold her, to claim her as my wife, I want no one else to have her except for me, I may be a gentleman, but I'm also very jealous. The thought of someone else having their hands on Serenity angers me. Part of me refuses to share her, but these are just desires, they won't happen until I get her in my reach.

 **Day 2**

When I was out walking the gardens, all I could think about was Serenity, sometimes I wanted to hit myself for going to the one place where I'm going to be reminded of her, she blessed my favorite garden, and now she's all I can think about. I'm such a fool, but all I needed was just some alone time, where no one would be looking for me, and then I would be on the moon in mere seconds. That was until my father had requested me in the throne room, when I walked in it was just him and me, my mother nowhere in sight neither were my generals.

"Father." I bowed.

"Endymion, you know the ball is in six days now right?"

"Of course father." He smiles.

"So I hope you have been treating Beryl with the best respect as possible." I tense.

"Of course father." He stands.

"Good, I can't wait to see my future daughter in law in such a happy manner." I frown.

"Father, there's something I wish to discuss." He looks at me strangely.

"What of?"

"Beryl." His smile disappears. "Father, I don't wish to marry her."

"And why is that?" He glares at me.

"I don't love her, and the way she speaks is of death."

"Don't address Beryl in such a way!"

"But she does!" I speak back. "She wishes to kill off the poor and destroy the Moon Kingdom!"

"So?" I'm taken aback.

"What do you mean father?" I glare back at him. "She is talking of the death of thousands, and the death of the Moon kingdom that helps us flourish, and all you have to say is so to that?"

"Endymion, the Moon Kingdom has no purpose." I wanted to scream at him for saying that. "I'm sorry, but I agree with Beryl." My teeth clench together, but my mouth remains closed. "What I'm concerned about is the fact you don't love Beryl, why?"

"You know why father." My eyes dart at him. "Witchcraft." He bangs his fist on his throne.

"We will not discuss that subject."

"So you know?" He looks away. "You know that she is affiliated witchcraft-"

"Endymion!" My eyes stay focused on him. "You will marry Beryl, you will not embarrass me or our family name by denying her the day of the ball, you shall give her what she desires, and you will become king." My eyes glare at him; I want to scream at him, the way he says it makes it feel like he doesn't consider my feelings or any of my points all he wants is power. This is what the marriage is, to marry and gain my power around the earth, that's all this marriage has ever been.

"Is that clear?" He stares down at me, and I reluctantly answer.

"Yes."

"You're dismissed." As I walk out the throne room, I turn and look back at him.

"For a king who is loyal to his people, you sure have a way of showing it." I walk out of the throne room ready to bash my hands against the wall; I would never think that my father of all people, would accept the fact that the Moon Kingdom has no purpose, or agree with Beryl. My last thoughts for the day were Serenity, and my worry about losing her to Beryl, or worse. My father.

 **Present**

My parents left again to go to the other provinces to give out the personal invitations; they won't be back for four days, which gives me plenty of time to be with Serenity. I want to be with her before this nightmare of a ball comes up and ruins any chance I may have with her. My father gave me a stern talking to today, he wants me to practice my dancing and of course, being a gentleman, but in the way that he said it was like he was implying to act more like a husband. That is the last thing I wanted to hear from my father, being a husband to Beryl would be a nightmare, Although if it were Serenity, I would have no objections.

My day went, as usual, I trained, took a break in the garden, trained some more, and practice dancing with Zoisite, which went wrong in the long end. When dancing with Zoisite, I couldn't help but imagine that it was Serenity I was dancing with. Near the end of the song, I got so into the feeling that I was dancing with Serenity, that without a thought I leaned in for a kiss. I don't think Zoisite is going forgive me, I didn't kiss him, but I was pretty damn close.

With the ball coming up in five more days everything has gotten so much more stressful, the maids work harder, and the servants have been practicing day and night on just holding trays. The chefs never stop cooking, they keep trying to perfect all the meals that will be eaten, and sadly I'm the one who has to try them. They aren't bad it's just that I've eaten so much that it makes me sick to see them.

My generals have retired me for the night, and I couldn't be more relieved that they did. The day was finally ending, and I was ready for what was to come. I look up at the moon from my balcony and smile to myself.

"Hold on Serenity," My eyes fill with determination. "I'm coming for you." Three days was where I had to draw the line, even if my parents were here I would still find my way to her, that kiss we shared that night in the garden both meant something to us. So I'm going to recapture that moment, for the both of us. I think back to those words she said, 'Moon, space, warp.' They were such simple words that a mere child could remember, either way; it's still going to get me there.

With the moon in my mind and my dire need to see Serenity, I chanted the words.

"Moon, space, warp." At first, I felt nothing, I tried to believe harder, I tried to channel my desire to see her again through the portal, I desperately needed to see her again and I needed this to work. 'Please….' Suddenly I felt the power going through my arm and making it's way to my hand, and I felt it emerge, and a ball of light blasted from my hand, and out came the portal that I needed to get to her.

"It worked!" I look at my hand to see if any damages were made towards, luckily there was none, I look at the portal then I look around my room for what feels like the last time. I looked at the portal, and without a second thought, I walked through.

It's amazing how in one second you could be on earth, then on the moon in just second, the portal was like a mirror, all you had to do was walk through, and you were there, there wasn't any long pathway that you had to take. The moon was quite beautiful, yet there were no trees or grass anywhere nearby, all there was was the white brick pathway leading up to an elegant castle known as Silver Millennium. There are large pillars on each side of the brick pathway leading up toward the castle, they stand tall, and at the top they have water coming out the sides. On the sides of the brick pathway are large ponds that go all the way up the castle, and in the ponds are little lily pads with pink flowers at the top.

I make my way up to the castle, and surprisingly there aren't any guards around, but I'm not going to test my luck by going through the grand front doors. When I make it up the stairs, I can't decide whether to go left or right, that is until I hear the lovely piano music. I follow the sound and go right, the music guiding me, to my right there is a railing that overlooks a garden full of flowers. Once I make it toward the sound I find an open door and peer inside just a bit, and inside there is a grand piano, the walls are white and gold, and the flooring is a white marble. The song ends, and the pianist stands from the piano, and to my disbelief, it's Serenity. Seeing her makes me warm inside, it's amazing how just three days can feel like a month, seeing her makes my heart race, and I desperately want to run to her and have her in my arms. Suddenly there's clapping, and I see a blue-haired girl walk up to Serenity along with who I believe to be the queen. The queen has the same hairstyle as Serenity, and her hair is silver, she also wears a skin-tight white silk dress along with a bow.

"That was lovely Serenity." The queen walks over to her and lightly strokes Serenity's face.

"Thank you, mama." Her voice, it's so light and intriguing to me.

"Mercury, I'm impressed at how well you taught my daughter to play, your intelligence never seems to fail to impress me." Mercury bows and smiles at the queen, she must be the one Serenity talked about that evening in the study.

"Thank you, my queen."

"Mama with all do respect; I wish to retire for the evening." The queen looks at Serenity and smiles at her and lightly rubs her cheek.

"Very well." The queen looks over at Mercury. "Mercury, anything else?"

"Yes." Mercury walks over to Serenity. "The sheet music you requested will be here tomorrow, and I was highly impressed by how much you improved." Serenity smiled at Mercury. "Make sure you practice Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.2 the next time we meet."

"Yes, Mercury." Mercury looked over at the queen.

"Jupiter will be here tomorrow for Serenity's cooking lessons." Mercury pulled out a small computer. "As for me, there's some business I need to take care of at Mariner." I'm guessing that's her castle.

"Very well." The queen looked back at Serenity. "You have been excused for the night Serenity." Serenity curtsied and started walking toward the door, and I hid behind a pillar. "Sweet dreams Serenity." At the door, Serenity turned and looked at her mother.

"You too, mama." She was so close, but I remained behind the pillar and watched her turn to walk toward her bedchamber, I waited to hear her mother and Mercury's footsteps, and when I heard them, they opened a door, and it shut behind them. I looked on and saw Serenity go to the door straight ahead and closed it behind her, and I took the chance to go after her.

I made my way to the door, and slowly opened it, inside was a room with doors to the side, but a large staircase was in the center and Serenity was making her way up the stairs. I shut the door but left some space to see, as she turned to her left, I didn't want her to notice that the door was open. When she finally got all the way up the steps and made her way down the hall to the left, I ran up the steps as quietly as I could. I peer over on the side of the wall and see her go to yet another door, she opened it and shut it. I waited a while longer for her to take her time doing whatever it is she's doing. I walk over to the door and open it to find a spiral staircase; I make my way up to what feels like three floors of a building until I come to one single door, I open it and find that I'm outside. There is a long bridge pathway leading towards a massive tower, and Serenity walks her way down the path, and when outside you can see the lovely space sky that shines with stars and my home, earth. Serenity pauses for a moment, and I shut the door but peer out just a little, she turns and looks at Earth, and lets out a sigh, and continues to walk toward the arched doorway. 'I wonder what she was thinking about?'

Once she goes through the door, I run my way down to the door, as I run I look out to the sky and see millions of stars and earth, the view from here is beautiful, I could see why Serenity wanted to come to Earth in the first place.

I open the door, and to my right, their is a hallway leading down to a grand entrance door, that must be her room, I slowly walk up to it, and right as I'm about to pry it open, I feel hesitant. I almost feel wrong for doing this, and it is, she wanted me to forget her, she probably is trying to move on, I gave her three days to do so. The way she acted when she was around her mother and Mercury, she seemed fine, yet she felt bland, she wasn't as happy as she used to be. She still functioned usually, when she looked at Earth, she probably thought of our time together, and it's hard for her to forget. But unlike me, I could never forget her, she's in my head, and she never leaves me, and it hurts to think that I may never see her again. I only have five days left before I am to propose, and I want to make my last moments of feeling free worth it, even if it means breaking the law to see her.

I peer inside and find her round bed against the wall with silver bed curtains that come down from the ceiling, her floor is a near silver and blue marble floor, and under her bed is white carpet. To the left there's a door that I believe leads to her bathroom, and next to it is a white dresser with golden knobs and a blue cloth on top and on that fabric are various bottles filled with unknown substances to me. Next to the sides of her bed was two-night stands and to the right of the nightstand was her vanity that looked identical to her dresser, and the chair was white with a blue fabric cushion seat.

When my eyes kept going to the right, there she was standing in her balcony, arms at her sides and in a new dress. Her dress was a nightgown; it was an ordinary silk white dress with a strap that goes around her waist, her shoulders are bare. As she stands there I have this need to hold her, her arms go up and cross over her chest, and she walks over to her bed. She unties the bows that held the curtains and let them cover up the perimeter of her bed, she walks back over to the right of the bed, and sank into the soft cotton bed, and covered the bed with the curtain.

I found no need to hide anymore, so I went into her room and lightly shut the door behind me, and it made zero sound, I walked up to the bed curtain, and I heard a loud sigh.

"Oh, Endymion." 'She's thinking of me.' "How I wish to see you again, I want to feel your lips against mine once more; I want you to hold me the way you did in the garden, I want you to tell me that you love me." I pull the curtain, and she doesn't notice. "There was something I wanted to tell you that night in the garden as well Endymion, my words were left unsaid, and they were important as well." I grip the curtain. "These three days have been agony, and I wish to see you again, even if just for a moment, I just want to give you everything." My heart was beating fast. "I want to give you everything Endymion, all of my love, my affection, my heart, anything, Endymion…"

' _Say it, please for the love of god say it Serenity, my heart can't take it!'_

"I love you, Endymion."

"Do you mean it?" She gasped and saw me standing there, a smile was written all over my face.

"Endymion what are you-"

"Do you mean it?" I say it with more of a demanding tone, I walk over to her side and open the curtain and I get a better view of her gorgeous face and kneel down. Her hands prop her up on the bed, and she looks at me wide-eyed, I bring my hand up to her cheek and cradle her head in my hand. "Do you mean it Serenity?" Her eyes soften, and a tear comes down her face, but she smiles, and her cheeks become red.

"Yes." Her hands go to my face, and her finger lightly rubs my cheek drawing me in. "I meant it and everything else Endymion, I love you." I drew her toward me my hands clasped onto her cheeks, her hands drew me in as well, and our lips collided with each other. The kiss felt better than all the other kisses; it was magical, it was right, it was timeless. Her soft lips were a perfect fit in mine; her lips were hot and burned with passion, while mine was cold as ice when the two combined it was an amazing clash of fire and ice, and it sent chill down our spines. When we both needed air, we reluctantly separated from each other, slowly moving our heads away from each other, letting the kiss linger.

"Serenity, I know you told me to stay away," I say with just a bit of sadness. "but I couldn't, I need to hear, see, and feel you, and after what you said, I don't think either of us wants to stay away."

"Endymion, I can't resist either." Our heads touch. "I need you with me, to hold me, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'll take it all back if you truly love me." I chuckle.

"I think we proved that the moment our lips touched." She giggles, and I smile at her, I stand up and bring her with me, I pull her lips back to mine for a just a second, and pull away. I kneel back down and start to undo the buckles of my boots, and I remove my legs out from my shoes.

"Endymion, what are you doing?" I ignore her question, and unclip my cape from my armor; I let my cape fall then remove my armor, and place it next to her nightstand, it was a good thing that I left my sword at the castle, it would have been a hassle to get it off. "Endymion?" Once everything is off of me, I'm left in a formal black shirt and tight black leggings that I use for my boots. I look at her, and my eyes soften, she blushes a little when looking at me, not in my armor, I walk up to her and cup her face to bring her into a kiss.

As the kiss deepens a bit, I wrap my arm around her waist and push her close to me; I slightly start to push her down onto the bed, my kiss becoming a little more severe with need. Once we both hit the bed, I move so that our legs can get on top of the bed as well, but I didn't break the kiss once. I was on top of her, my knees boxed in her legs and my arm stayed wrapped around her, while my other hand still cupped her face. I pull away from the kiss, and her eyes are sparkling, her breath is ragged, and her arms lay on the bed carelessly.

"Endymion, why did you undress?" I move my hands off of her and pin my hands onto the bed, my hands on each side of her head.

"I want you, Serenity." My body gets closer to hers, and I move down to my elbows. Her eyes get wide at my words, her face becoming a rosy red.

"Endymion, we can't do that!" I chuckle.

"No Serenity." I kiss her forehead. "I want what you want, and that's to hold you." Her face becomes an even darker red out of embarrassment.

"Oh…" I smile devilishly at her.

"My Serenity you sure have unworldly thoughts." I tease, and she makes a pouting face.

"Sorry, it's just…" She looks to her side. "the way you worded it, made it seem like you wanted to, you know…" I smile at her.

"I won't take something as precious as that away from you." I lean down to her ear. "Unless you want to." She pushes me off of her, and I fall to my left laughing, she moves over and snuggles against my chest, my laughing dies, and I wrap my arms around her.

"The only thing I want…" She looks up at me; a small pink blush stains her cheeks. "Is your arms around me." My hug around her gets tighter; I move my head on top of hers.

"Anything for you Serenity." Her eyes drift closed, and she smiles. "Anything." My eyes close as well, as we both dream of what our hearts desire.

* * *

 **Queen Serenity POV**

"Luna."

"Yes." I stood at the podium that held the Legendary silver crystal, and also the precious item that shares my daughter's heart.

"The crystal is shining brighter than usual," I smile. "don't you think?" Luna walks up to me and looks at the shining crystal, and how it shined so bright that it was almost unnatural.

"Yes, it is." She says it in a surprised tone. "It's so, odd." I look at her.

"I don't blame you; I find it rather odd as well." I look at her and smile, yet Luna looks at me a little distressed, I put my hand on her shoulder and look her in the eyes with a smile. "Do you wish to check up on her?" Luna is taken aback by this, maybe it's because I predicted what she was about to say, but either way, her shocked expression was kind of cute.

"Yes," She says it as if she has lost a battle, I just smile at her and start to walk my way over to Serenity's room.

We pass through hallways, climbed upstairs, and took the long bridge passageway to Serenity's room, Luna had looked worried with each passing moment, it was late at night and for the crystal to react in such a way was odd. My daughter had wished to go to bed tonight, so the only thing that I can think of that would make the crystal react like that would have to be a dream. 'I wonder what Luna thinks?' My daughter is a beautiful girl, I know she would never do anything that wasn't good for her health, and I know that she only wants what's best for everything around her. I highly doubt whatever it is, could ever be bad.

We stop at Serenity's door, my hand on the knob, I look up at Luna, and she nods for me to continue. I open the door as quietly as possible, Luna and I both peer inside and notice nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at her, and she seemed so determined to find out what was wrong that she walked into the room without a second thought, I followed after her, and we both stood at the curtain of her bed. I gently pulled back the curtain, and what I saw was unbelievable, Luna covered her mouth from gasping, yet I couldn't move. Inside my daughter's bed was a man, no an earthen, otherwise known as Prince Endymion, and he was holding onto my daughter as if for dear life, I looked at my daughter and saw her bright smiling face. I looked back at Endymion and saw that he too, was smiling.

Luna had an angry expression on her face, and she made a move to go and wake them, I grabbed onto her arm.

"Queen-" I put a finger up to my lips, to silence her, and she looks at me confused. I look back at the two and see them stir just a bit; I sigh with relief that we didn't wake them. I grab onto Luna's arm a little harder and walk our way back out the door, quietly shutting it behind me.

"Queen what are you doing?!"

"Let them be."

"What?!" I look at her with a smile, but she looks about ready to blow up. "There is an Earthen in Serenity's bed, and you want me to "Let Them Be." why?" I shake my head and smile.

"Luna, can't you see it," She looks at me confused, I walk up to the door, and open it once more to look inside. "they're in love, he was able to make the crystal shine like that, and he brought joy to Serenity. I find no threat or reason to split them apart." Luna looked me in a disbelieving manner, but I just kept smiling.

"Queen," Luna grabs onto my wrist. "what if he is to betray her, what if he breaks her heart, then what will we do?" I chuckle.

"I don't think he'll betray my daughter," I look at him. "Look at the way he's holding her, he loves her, I can tell." Luna frowns and looks at the couple that lay within Serenity's bed.

"I hope you're right queen," I look at her. "I love Serenity like a sister, and if he brings any harm to her, I won't refrain from harming him." Luna walks away without another word, and on her way out she almost slams the door. I know she's angry with me, I know she sees this as a horrible Idea, but I have hope, I have faith that these two can change everything.

I shut the door gently and start to walk towards my bedchamber. I realized that there isn't much time left tonight, time sure does fly when you're in love.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

When I wake I notice that the sun is dawning on earth, I look down and see Serenity still holding onto me, I find it hard to want to leave her, the last thing I want to do is leave her, I wish time would stop to where we could always be like this. I move my hand up to her face and cup it in my hand, I pull her up to my face and kiss her. My lips moving gently over hers in a passionate way, I start to feel her pushing back, and part of me starts to drift back into my dream, the one where Serenity and I were always like this. I move my lips away, and her eyes open gently, her eyes glistening blue.

"Hello, my prince." She smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Good morning, Serenity." I lightly rubbed her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in three days." My head touches hers, and I try to block out the fact that it's starting to dawn on earth, but I can't, I know my generals will be looking for me, I have to go back.

"Serenity-"

"I know." My eyes widen a bit, but they soften and become sorrowful. "You should go before I make you stay." I smile at her, and get up out of bed, I walk back over to her side and start to put on my armor and cape, and she watches me. I turn to her and feel a little embarrassed to say what I'm about to say.

"Umm, I don't know how to get back." She smiles at me and gets up from her bed.

"You make this difficult for me to say goodbye." She giggles, and I smile, she walks behind me and hugs me from behind. "Earth, space, warp." I turn and look at her; her head hangs low looking at the ground. "That's how you get there." She looks a little guilty when she looks down. I put my hand under her chin and bring her face up to mine.

"Promise me you'll come by later this evening." She looks at me her eyes full of love and promise, and she nods. I look at the space in her room, and chant the words "Earth, space, warp." From my hand a portal appears, I look back at her, and hold her hands close to my chest.

"Serenity, say those words to me that you said last night." She looks at me and blushes.

"Which ones?" She smiles at me.

"You know." She giggles and stands on her toes and whispers in my ear.

"I love you, Endymion." I look at her and lean into a kiss, her lips brush against mine, and I kiss her passionately, I could never tire of this, I love the feel of her lips on mine. They're so addictive, and I never want her to leave, and I never want to leave her, 'Damn that law.' My kiss gets more in-depth and my hold on her tightens, but I relieve the tension, I know that I have to go.

"I love you, Serenity." I move my hands and arms gently off of her, her eyes drifting back open, she grabs my hand and lightly kisses it.

"I wish I could give you something, so you'll always have me close by." I grip her hand.

"As do I..." We both remain silent. "Maybe we can make a trade one day." She looks at me with shining eyes.

"I'll give you something precious to me because you mean so much to me."

"And I'll find something that's as beautiful as you." We both look at each other lovingly, I lick my lip, and I'm tempted to lean in for one last kiss before I have to leave, but I know that if I do, I won't leave, so I lightly kiss her forehead, putting in so much meaning into one kiss. I pull away, and let go of her, and back away not losing eye contact.

"I'll see you soon, Serenity." I walk up to the portal stepping inside, I turn and get one last look at her.

"Goodbye, my prince."

I walk through, back to earth.

* * *

"When you smile, it shine's brighter than the sun."

Be sure to Review My lovely Roses!

-Alice Clark


	6. Day 2

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(A/N: Chapter 6 let's do this! It's going to be hard but I can do it I know I can!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters)

Chapter 6: Day 2

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

I couldn't decide whether if I should go back to bed, or get ready for my day, that night we shared meant a lot to me, I felt so happy and full of love, I haven't slept that well in four days. I'd hate to kill that feeling by going to bed now, knowing he won't be there to hold me, so I decide it is best to get ready for my day.

I walk over to my closet that is filled with all my dresses, I picked out my usual attire, a white silk dress with golden loops at the top, as for my bow I went for the beautiful lacy silver ribbon, with some cute white high heels. I walk into my bathroom and run some hot water, I take off my nightgown and step into the nice hot shower. I take some of the moonflower extracts and lightly dab it on my neck and rub it on my wrists. I take the vanilla scented hair soap and start to rub it in as hard as I can making sure I get every strand of hair, and then I let the water wash away the suds, then I step out of the shower and dry myself off with a towel.

I put on my lingerie then put on some cream for my arms and legs, I slip on my dress and put on the high heels. Once my hair was dry enough I put them back into my buns, my hair still almost touching the floor, I look at myself, and I feel like something is missing. I walk back into my bedroom and look around and find a vase with some of the picked moonflowers from the garden, I walked over to the receptacle and picked out two white flowers. I went back to my bathroom and place the flowers at the end of my left bun the larger one closer to my forehead and the smaller right next to it by my ear, then I placed some beads at each side of my bangs.

I walk over to my vanity and put on some of the pink lipstick that Venus had given me one day, I don't wear makeup at all, but I make an exception when it comes to this lipstick. Makeup I find weird, putting on powder and oils, it feels funny and heavy. I put on the cream for my arms and legs, so I don't get bumps, as for the oil I use in the shower, it's only for scent. I use this lipstick because my mother said looked beautiful in it, 'I hope Endymion thinks the same.' I smile at my own thought. I can't believe that I thought I could last without Endymion, he keeps me moving, and the feeling in my chest makes me feel alive.

I walk out of my room and make my way to the dining room for breakfast, and as usual, my mother comes in with a smile on her face and greets me good morning as the maids enter in with breakfast. They brought me a blueberry scone and some ginger tea, this was an odd morning breakfast, I usually have eggs with jam and bread, this kind of breakfast is only given to me on special occasions. I decided it was best not to question it and start eating, my mother asked simple questions, like how well I slept, and how my lessons are coming along, and just like her simple questions, I gave her simple answers. Once breakfast was finished with I wiped away the crumbs that might have stayed on my face, I look at my mother, and she smiles at me.

"I'm guessing our guest won't be joining us this morning?" I looked at her puzzled.

"What guest?" Her smile gets bigger.

"Endymion." I freeze up, my eyes are full, I can't move, I try and gulp back my fear.

"How… how did you know?" She smiles at me and stands from her chair.

"I saw him, holding onto you." I blink trying to get a sense of reality, she didn't snap at me, her voice had zero amounts of anger to it. "I saw how you smiled and how tightly he held onto you, it was beautiful."

"Mama, you're not-"

"Far from it my lovely daughter." She cut me off. "Please come with me." I stare at her almost like she was crazy, I get up without question.

We walk down hallways and climb one set of stairs to one room that was off from everything else. Inside of the room, was the silver crystal, shining bright and illuminating the room.

"Mama, why are we here?" She stares at the silver crystal.

"Last night, Luna and I were in here, we noticed how the crystal shined so bright, almost abnormal since the crystal is connected to you, we wanted to know the source of its bright light." She didn't look at me. "When we went to your room, we found you and Endymion, holding onto each other as if it was the last time, your smile was pure, and Endymion was buried in your hair, Endymion, an earthen made the crystal shine like that." Fear was written over my face, as the thought of what she might do to him came to mind. "I fail to see how it is wrong." She turns to me and smiles at my shocked face.

"You mean-"

"All my life, I have come to known that Earthens are our superior and that no matter what we say can change their minds, that there was no way to change the way things are now." She grabs onto my shoulders. "But when I saw you two, it gave me hope, I know you two can change that, I know that you can change the way things are now and end this hatred between us, I won't hate this relationship. Instead, I'm going to celebrate it." I smile at her.

"Mama."

"You and Endymion, have my blessing." Her expression changed a bit. "Although I will warn you, you must be prepared for the worst." My expression changed as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Serenity, this relationship is complicated, and you must know people won't be as thrilled to the thought of a Lunarian and an Earthen together." I frown a bit.

"I know." She cups my face.

"I want what's best for you Serenity," She smiles at me. "stay safe, alright." I smile back at her.

"I promise." She leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Now go, Jupiter should be in the kitchen for your lesson." I nod at her walk over to the door, giving her one last look, she smiles and motions for me to go on, I walk out and shut the door, and make my way to the kitchen.

"Okay now with your spatula," Jupiter peered over my shoulder looking into the bowl. "fold in the flour, salt, sugar, butter, and white vinegar." I nodded and proceeded to fold in the ingredients. With each fold, I made I just keep thinking about how much Endymion would love to have this. But then thought of him hating blueberries came to mind, 'what if he hates blueberry tarts' I shook my head and proceeded to fold it in. Soon after folding it for a good two minutes I had a pretty good dough. Jupiter looked over my shoulder again and smiled.

"Perfect!" She took the dough out of the bowl and placed it on a tart tray and took away the bowl. "Now press the dough down into the tray and fill in the corners." I nodded and lightly started to press the crust into the tray like she asked, being gentle as to not rip to the dough when I do so. Once I finished, Jupiter came over with more ingredients, and a new clean bowl, she set aside the tart tray and place a bowl in front of me.

"Now for the filling." She handed me some measuring tools. "Add two tablespoons of flour, one cup of sugar, and one-eighth cinnamon," I added all of the needed fillings and proceeded to combine them until I got a sweet white cream filling.

"Alright now time to chop up some blueberries," She dumped out the blueberries on a cutting board, and handed me a knife. "gently chop them up into little pieces, and don't cut yourself!" I giggled a little, Jupiter is very protective of me, I started to cut the berries as carefully as I could, being sure not to let out to much the juice.

"Done!" She looked at the berries and nodded at me, I picked up the tray and put the berries in the cream mixture, then lightly folded in the berries.

"Beautiful!" Jupiter had her hands clasped together as she looked at the filling. "Now pour it into the tart, and put it in the wood-burning oven." I nodded and poured in the filling, then lightly smooth it out with the spatula, and handed the tray to Jupiter.

"Alright, let's put this masterpiece in the oven." She smiled at me and place the tart into the oven, and walked back over to me. "It'll be awhile before it's done, so why don't we sit down."

"Sure." We walked over to a small table with two chairs, and I sat down.

"Why don't I make us some tea."

"That would be lovely Jupiter." She walked over to one of the large cabinets and looked at the different assortment of teas.

"This one doesn't look familiar to me."

"What do you mean?" She picked out a box of tea.

"There must have been a mix up during the shipment."

"Why do you say that?" She showed me the box, and my eyes widened.

"I don't remember seeing rose tea before." My mind went straight back to Endymion, he must have done something with the shipment, we never had Rose tea on the moon, I never even heard of roses until I was on earth. 'Why now?' it had to have been him, he knows that we both love roses, this must be his way of trying to get me to think about him, 'Doesn't he know I think about him all the time though?'

"Well, why don't we try it out?" I nod with a smile on my face. She walks to the counter and grabs a pot and starts to boil some water and add the tea bags.

After only three minutes, she came back over with a tray with a teapot, two teacups, honey, cream, and lumps of sugar. She sets a cup in front of me and one for her, and she poured me some of the rose tea. Our eyes widen as we look at the brightly colored tea, a beautiful crystal clear rosy pink liquid in a cup.

"Didn't you see the color beforehand?"

"No, It was so hot that the fog covered up my view!" She poured herself a cup of tea and set down the teapot and place the tray on the counter, she walked back over and sat down.

"Well let's not waste a moment," She picked up her cup as did I. "Let us try this, rose tea." I smiled and took a sip. It was pretty hot, but it was a lovely taste, it tasted just like roses even though I never had taken a bite out of one, but it felt like what I imagined a rose would taste like. It was smooth all the way down my throat, and when I breathed out, I could smell the roses from the Golden Kingdom. I've been there so many times now that when roses come to mind, I picture myself back in that lovely garden.

"Wow," I looked at Jupiter. "this tastes amazing!" she drawled, I nodded at her but I grabbed one lump of sugar, just a little bit of sweetness would make it taste even better. "The queen should consider having this shipped more often."

"I agree." 'When I meet Endymion, I'll be sure to ask him.' without noticing, I started blushing, I tried to get it off my mind and drink the tea, it didn't help that much.

"I know that look."

"Huh?" I pry my lips away from the cup and look at Jupiter, she has an all-knowing grin on her face, and her eyes are sparkling.

"You only look like that when you're hiding something."

"I do not!" She laughed.

"Of course you do," She pointed her pointer finger at me. "You had that same expression when I found out you stole a muffin from the kitchen back when you were ten." I looked down guiltily.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do," I picked up my tea and didn't look at her smirk. "now tell me what you're hiding." I place down my cup and grab the teapot to fill it with more tea, adding one lump of sugar.

"I'm not telling you anything." I stir in the sugar and pick up the cup and bring it to my lips, Jupiter lets out a loud sigh, and places her head on her hand, I smile, thinking she dropped the subject.

"You know, that dish you picked out is rather, big." Her smile comes back, and I remove the cup from my lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, with a dessert like that, it's something you share with someone over tea, or for, let's just say affection." My eyes widen a bit, and I pick up the tea again, her smile gets bigger.

"What do you mean?" I take a sip.

"I think that this tart is for an admirer." I blush a little bit.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw the way you dozed off while mixing the ingredients, and how your face turned a bright pink." She had me in a corner. "I think…" she moved a little closer. "This dessert is for a lover." I choke on the tea yet I force it down and start coughing, Jupiter slams her hands on the table.

"No way it totally is!" I sit back up, still coughing just a little bit. "Who is he?"

"As if I'd tell you!" She had a frown on her face.

"Aw Serenity, you're no fun." I rolled my eyes. "At least give me some description of what he looks like." I sigh then look at her, she has pleading eyes, and I giggle a bit.

"Alright, but keep this from Mercury," Jupiter sat straight. "You know how she can get when it comes to men and remaining pure." Jupiter nodded her head.

"Yes yes, now details please!" I sigh once more.

"He's handsome and kind to me." Jupiter sighed again.

"Physical features please."

"Alright alright." I think for a second. "He has beautiful eyes, a beautiful blue, like when we look at earth from here, he has the same crystal clarity." Jupiter looked at me, her head resting on her hands. "His hair is a midnight black and is soft to touch, it sways perfectly on his forehead, and it compliments his eyes." I put my head in my hand.

"He's kind to me, he doesn't see me as someone to be taken for granted, he makes me feel as if I'm his one priority in life, just like he is to me." I forget Jupiter is there for a second. "The way he holds me in his arms, how his head buries itself into my hair, I could only wish to tell him how I feel completely, and express how much he means to me." When I looked back up at Jupiter, her eyes looked like they were starting to water.

"That was… heart aching and beautiful," I smiled. "those poetry lessons from Mercury must be paying off." I giggle a little bit.

"I do have one question though."

"What's that?" She smiled devilishly at me.

"You know…" I looked at her oddly, until it hits me.

"Jupiter!"

"Come on." I glared at her.

"Fine!" She cheered at looked at me. "He's very very muscular."

"Abs?"

"Definitely." She giggled, which was informal of her, but that's Jupiter, she can be severe at times, or entirely relaxed, either way, I loved both.

"Do you smell that?" I sniff the air, and the scent of blueberries hits my nose.

"The tart." Jupiter smiles.

"It must be done." We both get up from our seats and walk over to the wood-burning oven, and Jupiter takes it out, and we examine the tart. "Perfect!" We walk over to the counter and lay the tart down, Jupiter walks over to the cabinet and grabs two more items, while I took the tart out of the pan.

"Alright, now place the blueberries in a circular pattern around the top." I nodded and did as asked, as I placed them I was careful not misplace a single berry.

"Good, now take some of the blueberry glaze and spread it all over the berries." I took the brush and dipped it in the glaze, and lightly brush the berries, as the glaze hit the berries it made them look fresher and even more delectable. Jupiter gave me a thumbs up, she walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed a mint leaf and handed it to me.

"Now to garnish it with a mint leaf." I took the mint leaf, and gently placed it in the middle. "Wait one moment." Jupiter walked out of the kitchen and into another room, I waited for a bit and looked at the tart that lays on the counter, and how much I would love to see Endymion's expression when he takes the first bite.

Jupiter came back with a white box and a silver bow, she opened the box and inside she set down the tart, she closed the box and placed the bow on top of the box, and handed it to me.

"And now you give it to prince charming." I turned a bright shade of pink and gave Jupiter a hug, she may not know who he is, but I still want to thank her for helping me cook.

"Thank you, Jupiter." She pats me on the back and lightly rubs.

"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be?" I pull away.

"Oh, what time is it?" Jupiter looked at the clock on the wall.

"Almost noon."

"I have to go." I turn to leave the kitchen, holding the box close to me. "I'll see you later Jupiter." I waved over to her, and she waved back.

"Make sure you tell prince charming that I said hi." I smile back at her and run out of the kitchen.

I make my way out into the palace garden where I'm surrounded by moonflowers, I decided that it was best to just come out into the garden, I wasn't about to make the long walk back to my bedchamber. I place the box on my arm and use my right hand to open up a portal, I put in all my desires into this portal, it's been so long since I've been on earth and felt the fresh breeze in my hair. When I open my eyes, I see the portal, and I walk straight towards it, I hold onto the box tightly as I walk through.

To my surprise, instead of stepping on the grass I step onto solid brick, when I look around I find myself in the rose garden, and not on the hill like I usually am. Either way, it made my traveling time shorter, and I do admire the rose garden quite a bit. I open the lid to the box and see that the tart is unharmed, I close the lid and sigh with relief. Then suddenly my vision turn black as something cover up my eyes, and I was pulled into somebody's chest, I let out a gasp and hold on the box tighter, then a voice speaks.

"Guess who." I smile, ' _Of course it's Endymion.'_ I giggle and play along.

"Zoisite." He laughs.

"No."

"Kunzite?"

"Getting warmer." I giggle.

"I got it!" I chirp. "Nephrite." He sighs.

"You haven't even met him." He jokes with me. "Come on, I know you know it."

"You're right," I say. "It's definitely Jadeite."

"Serenity!"

"Alright alright." I lean into him. "The most handsome and caring guy in the world."

"I am known for that." I giggle.

"Endymion." He removes his hands and turns me toward him when I see him my heart flutters, and I walk closer to him, he stares down at me with a smile, his eyes soften, and so do mine.

"The one and only." He leans down, and I move my head up to his, his hand lightly cupping my cheek as he brings me into a kiss. His lips are cold yet moist, and they make me melt, the kiss is enough to make my toes heat up, he pulls away, and my lips close.

"I was worried you wouldn't come today." I smile.

"No force in the universe could keep me away." I lean my head on his armor, and rest there for just a bit, and his arms wrap around me possessively.

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

I really was worried she wouldn't come by today, as minutes turned into hours I really started to worry, I couldn't do the whole waiting thing again, any longer I would have gone to the moon myself. So when my arms wrapped around her, I tensed and made sure she wasn't going to leave, I don't know why but whenever I hold her like this I feel like she's mine, and I don't want to share her with anyone.

"I'm a little-offended Serenity." We both look in the direction of the arching exit to see Zoisite standing there. "Aren't I handsome and caring?" Zoisite made himself look a little dramatic by running his hand through his hair, I let go of her.

"No." I looked at her stunned for a moment, so does Zoisite. "You're more dazzling than handsome." I smile, and Zoisite's eyes glisten as they stare at her, ' _She has no idea of the demon she has unleashed.'_

"Why thank you Serenity." Zoisite looks back at me. "Endymion you must return to your training." I mentally hit myself.

"Right, training." I put my hand up to my head and rub at my stupidity, how could I forget that I was taking a break from training, I look over at Serenity, 'Oh yeah, that's why.'

"I'm guessing Serenity will be joining us?" She looks at me a little worried.

"I hope I'm not a bother."

"Of course not." I look at her and smile to reassure her, and she smiles back.

"Then let's not waste a moment." She runs out of the garden lightly humming her way toward the palace, I can't help by admiring her cheerful attitude, Zoisite walks up to me.

"See, she gets it." I laugh, Zoisite will take what he can get, you say one thing positive toward his looks, you might want to run away as soon as possible, or else you're in for a long conversation about hair care. We walk out of the garden, and I run up toward Serenity and hold her hand in mine, and with each step we take, we get a little bit closer together.

"Alright Endymion, concentrate." I have my sword in hand and Nephrite is guiding me in my training, some logs surround me with small lines of where I need to slice. When I look past the logs, I see Serenity sitting on a chair in the training room, smiling at me. "Make a diagonal slice on the log." I nod and have my sword perfectly in one hand.

"You can do it Endymion!" I look back at Serenity and feel the blood rush to my face and I smile, I look at the log and move my sword to make a slash at it. The top half of the log falls off and lands on the ground with a thud, I look over at Serenity who's clapping at me, I smile and rub my head happily. Nephrite walks over and inspects the log, as he touches the log, and he shakes his head.

"Endymion, I need clean cuts," He looks at me sadly. "this cut has many bumps and isn't straight." I hit myself with the palm of my hand and think of how I lost my focus that easily.

"Sorry." Nephrite shakes his head.

"Concentrate Endymion." I look at the logs around me and try to imagine them as something different than just wood. "Now, make a diagonal slice once more." Nephrite backs away and watches me far away, I'm trying to focus on the logs, but Serenity keeps coming to mind. She sits in the background, her hands are in fists, and she's holding them close to her face, and her eyes are glistening with hope as she watches me. I shake my head and go back to the logs, I try and make them into something else, like enemies that want to abuse Serenity. The logs turn into people with evil intent, I look at the log that's blocking my view from Serenity, and it suddenly becomes a man holding onto Serenity and her struggling to get free. That seemed to do the trick, my grip on my sword tightened, I looked at one of the logs and slashed it diagonally with ease, then to the other log and made a horizontal slash and another slash straight through another log. I looked at the one with a vertical line drawn on it, and that man came back to my mind, and something in my eyes changed. With two hands I gripped onto my sword and jumped in the air, and forced my sword down on the log, cutting it in half. The two sides fell to the ground, and I stood back up, staring at it as if it was nothing. I look up at Serenity her mouth hanging open as she looked at the two halves, she looked back at me her eyes beaming, her mouth closed and became a big smile, she clapped her hands and jumped up and down cheering her heart out.

"You did it!" She shouted, realizing her mistake she covered her mouth, realizing it's informal to raise her voice that loud, I couldn't help but laugh a little, and it makes her face turn a bright pink. I look over at Nephrite who is stunned at what he see's, his hand glides over the wood, and he is amazed at what he feels.

"Not a single bump." I smile, he crosses his arms and frown. "Alright alright, your next task is to face me in a sword fight." Serenity gasps and I look over at her.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt." She nods but she still looks worried, and I look as Zoisite goes and comforts her, and I smile. I look over at the logs and see Jadeite angrily picking up the logs and throwing them in a bin.

"I was not meant to be a servant." He states as he throws another log in the bin.

"Sorry but you're the only one at the moment." Jadeite looks at Nephrite and frowns.

"Oh yeah, what about Zoisite?"

"He's comforting Serenity," Nephrite gestured toward them. "And you know how he'll get if he gets a splinter, he'll be all dramatic about it."

"You're damn right I will!" We turned toward Zoisite that was listening in and Serenity who let out a giggle, jadeite let out a groan.

"What about Kunzite?"

"Oh, he's busy with things." I jump in.

"With what?" I smile a bit and slightly move my head to look at Serenity who's talking with Zoisite.

"Don't worry about it." Jadeite lets out another groan as he throws the last log into the bin and starts to storm off.

"You'll regret this Endymion." He places the bin against a wall and pulls up a chair to watch me and Nephrite fight. "I hope you bleed."

"Thank you so much Jadeite, your compliment is gratefully taken," I say with sarcasm, he just turns away with a scoff. I look at Nephrite who chuckles and grabs his sword and holds it in his hand.

"He needs a lady with just as much temper as him." I chuckle grabbing my sword.

"Agreed." As we ready ourselves for a fight I looked back at Serenity, her expression still looked worried.

"Be careful!" She yelled across the room, I smiled and nodded at her, she relaxed back in her seat, I looked back at Nephrite, and he nodded at me to get ready.

I ready myself in position, and we bow as we get ready to duel, we hit our swords together, and our attitudes toward each other change. Nephrite makes the first move and moves to create a vertical strike, I hold my sword to deflect it, as he forces his sword down I struggle a bit, from the corner of my eye I see Serenity having her hands covering her mouth in worry. Not wanting to see her like that, I find my strength and push his sword off of mine. Nephrite is open wide, but I don't do anything, I'm too focused on Serenity as she smiles at me. Nephrite gets the best of me, and he hits me with the hilt of his sword, and I get knocked down, I shake my head to focus my vision. Nephrite comes up to me and tries another vertical slash, but I deflect it struggling a little bit as his sword gets closer to me.

"Endymion!" I look over at Serenity who tries to run over to me, but Zoisite grabs her by the waist and tries to keep her from coming toward me, I can see her struggling to get free. I look at Nephrite, anger surging through me, with my legs, I swiftly sweep him off of his feet, and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. He drops his sword, and I kick it out of his reach, I then stand over him and place the tip of my sword at his chest, and he looks at me amazed.

"I win," I say with ragged breath, I move my sword off of him, and I help him up, he stands and brushes himself off.

"Well done Endymion," He moves over to his sword and picks it up, I place mine back in my scabbard, as well as Nephrite. "make sure you stay focused next time." As he finishes his sentence I feel arms wrap around me and squeeze me tightly, I turn and see Serenity holding onto me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" I smile at her and move her arms off of me, I look at her and smile my worry off, and wrap my arms around her pulling her toward me.

"Better than that." She smiles at me and lays her head on my armor. I hear Nephrite cough, and I move my head toward him.

"I think it's best if we take our leave now." Nephrite walks past Serenity and me and walks toward the exit, and Jadeite follows. "Come on Zoisite."

"What, No!" Nephrite groans.

"Come on, give them some time together."

"No, I want to see." I can see Jadeite starting to burn up, it almost looked like smoke was coming out his head, he walked over to Zoisite and grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him toward the exit. "Hey, that hurts!"

"So does my head!"

"But I want to see!" Jadeite ignores him and continues to drag him, Zoisite crosses his arms and makes a pouting face. "You're no fun Jadeite."

"Thank you, I try." Jadeite shuts the door behind him.

"He seems friendly." She says sarcastically, and I laugh.

"He is, you just caught Jadeite on a bad day." She looked at the door.

"Why is he in such a bad mood?" I shrug.

"Who knows," I smile pulling her back to me. "Maybe he's mad he doesn't have someone as beautiful as you."

"Stop it." She turns to me.

"It's true." I cup her face and lightly rub her cheek. "He needs a maiden just as high tempered as him," I wrap my one arm around her waist, and bring her face closer to mine. "just like how I need a maiden with the purest heart." She leans up, and I instinctively lean down to capture her lips.

"Endymion." I freeze, both of our eyes open up, and we look in the direction of the doorway to see Kunzite, and Serenity and I jump away from each other, I feel the blood flooding to my cheeks and when I look at Serenity her face is red all over.

"Yes?"

"Preparations for this evening are done."

"Oh right, Serenity." She looks at me, the blush starting to fade from her face. "Would you care to join me for tea this afternoon?" She smiles.

"Of course." I take her hand, and we walk toward the door, but she stops. "Wait one moment." She lets go of my hand and runs back to the row of chairs and grabs a box that she laid on one of the chairs, she looks inside and sighs with relief, and she walks back up to me. That box is starting to bother me, she carried it all the way to training, and now she's going to take it all the way to tea.

I take her to my favorite room, it's a sitting room with a large window that overlooks the rose garden, it's a beautiful sight, and right next to the window is our seats, and on top of the table is a tea set made of fine china. Serenity walks into the room amazed, she steps up to the window and looks out to the garden.

"It's beautiful." I chuckle.

"I knew you would like it." I walk up to her and take her one free hand and walk her over to the chairs, and she delicately sits down. When we sit down, I grab the teapot and pour her a cup of tea, when she looks in the cup her eyes widen, and she looks at me.

"Rose tea." I smile. "Right?" I nod.

"I see that you got the tea."

"So it was you." I nod.

"I may have tampered with the shipment." She giggles and drops a lump of sugar into the tea and stirs it in, while I drink mine plain, she takes a sip and looks at me.

"You don't put anything in your tea?" I put my cup down.

"Nope, I think the taste is just fine the way it is." She looks down into her tea and frowns. "What's wrong?" She looks up at me.

"Do you think I ruined it by adding the sugar?" I look at her confused, she didn't ruin the tea at all, it seemed fine to me, plus it's not like I think of her any less for adding sugar.

"Everyone is entitled to their own tastes Serenity," She smiles a little. "plus it's not like you're the only one who likes sugar in your tea, my father does too." Her eyes glisten.

"Really?" I nod my head. "Looks like your father has a sweet spot." She says happily and takes another sip, I let out a sigh and take a sip, 'I wish he had a sweet spot for Lunarians.' I look at the box again, and then back at Serenity who's taking a sip of her tea, her eyes are closed enjoying the taste.

"Hey, Serenity." She puts down her tea and looks at me.

"Yes?"

"What's in the box?" She looks at it and blushes.

"I made something for you." I felt honored, Serenity had dedicated her time to make me something, I couldn't help the blood from rushing to my face. "I hope you like it." She opens the box to reveal a beautiful looking blueberry tart.

"You really made this for me?" She nodded her head.

"You like blueberries, right?"

"Of course." She took the tart out of the box and took a knife from the table, that was going to be used for some jam and bread later on, and she cuts the tart to make a slice for me, she placed it on a plate and handed it to me. I take it and pick up a fork when I look at her she has her eyes closed tightly, and she's looking down, I stab the tart and bring it up to my mouth to taste.

"It's amazing." She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You're not just saying that because-"

"I'm serious." Her cheeks become pink. "Your an amazing cook."

"You should thank Jupiter for teaching me," She shimmies in her seat. "She's the one who taught me how to cook." I took another bite of the tart.

"I can't believe you would make this for me."

"I can make more things for you." I look at her.

"You don't have to," I say sympathetically.

"But it would be worth it." I put down my fork.

"How so?" She shimmies again and looks up at me her face a bright pink.

"I'd do anything just to make you happy." My eyes widen at her words, I stood from my seat and walked over to her, I held out my hand, and she took it. Without any warning, I pulled her out of her chair and she yelped, she looked up at me, and I gave her a crushing kiss on the lips.

I put so much force into this kiss, how could she say that, how could she say that she would do anything to make me happy? Doesn't she know that just her presence is enough to make me happy. My lips can't get enough of her soft ones they're so moist and plump, and I push her closer to me, her body pressing hard against mine, I don't know where these actions are coming from, but I can't deny them. Out of nowhere my tongue slips out and licks around her lips, her eyes open, but she soon fall victim to the feeling and closes them again, I can't describe what I'm feeling, but the best word I can come up with is wanting.

I pull away and look at her, her cheeks are flushed, and her breath is so soft and frequent, she moves her hand to go and cup my face, but my hand goes and intertwines with hers. I don't know why I did what I did next, but I did. I let go over of her and move my hand so that it's holding onto hers instead of being threaded together, and I run out of the room and down the hall dragging her with me.

"Endymion where are we going?" She asks as we run down the hallways, I ignore her question, because not even I know where we're going, all I know is that my body wants me to take her somewhere. Once I find a certain door, I rush toward it, and I have my hand on the handle and right as I'm about to open it, Serenity speaks. "Endymion?" I let go of the knob and look at the door and realize where we are, I step back and lightly rub my head and start laughing.

"I'm sorry Serenity," I try and laugh it off. "I don't know why I brought you here."

"Why, where does that door lead?"

"Nowhere, I'm sorry." I continue to laugh hoping she'll let it go.

"Alright." 'It worked.'

"Let's go back, shall we?" She nods her head, and I grab her hand intertwining it with mine as we walk back to the tea room, as we pass a window Serenity stops and stares at the sunset.

"Earth sure has one breathtaking sunset," She smiles and looks down at the marble flooring. "I wish I could stay to see it." I frown a little bit.

"You can." She looks at me and smiles, she taps her forehead where her crescent mark is. "Right." I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, she lays her head on my armor and lets out a sigh, I rest my head on hers.

"I don't like it when you leave."

"Neither do I." I let out a sigh and realize that she can't stay here no matter how much I want her to, she belongs on the moon, I just wish it wasn't so hard to say goodbye.

We walk out to the rose garden, and we stop at the fountain, she lets go of my hand, but I wrap my arms around her.

"You're going to have to let go."

"Don't want to." I bury my head into her hair, she pats my arms then starts to rub, she removes my arms, and she summons a portal, she stares at it for a moment, then she looks back at me.

"Will meet again," She grabs my hands. "we always do."

"I'll go to the moon next time." She nods at me, I cup her cheek and give her kiss goodbye, this time it's lighter and not forceful like it was before, this time it's sweeter. She pulls away and walks toward the portal, she steps on and looks back at me.

"Until next time, Endy." She walks through, and the portal turns into sparkling dust, and she's gone.

"Endy?" I kind of liked my nickname she gave me, and I wouldn't mind calling her Usa, she reminds me of a bunny, the way her hair is in buns and how soft her skin is, the name kind of suits her. 'I wonder how she'll react to the name.' I smile to myself thinking of what she might say. I walk back to the castle and make my way down the hall that I rushed her down, I look at the door and the knob, I can't believe that I was so willing to take her here. I walk through the door and shut it behind me, I looked in the center of the room, the primary place where I really wanted to take her to.

"I can't believe I brought her to my bedchamber."

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

When I step through the portal, I find myself back in my room, I look around and see nothing is out of place, I walk over to my balcony and look at earth.

"I called him Endy." I smile to myself and start to feel all bubbly inside. "I wonder if he has a nickname for me, maybe Sere, it doesn't matter what he calls me, just as long as he loves me." After I finish my sentence, there's a knock at my door.

"Come in." The door opens, and all of my guardians walk in, including Luna and Artemis. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Luna, Artemis, what are you all doing here?" They all look at each other, and they have worried expressions on their faces.

"Is it true?" I look at Jupiter.

"Huh?"

"Are you in love with an Earthen?" I look at Mars, my first thought was how did they know, then my second thought was that it must have been my mother. I look at the ground for a moment then back up at them.

"Yes." They all gasp except Venus and Luna who just look down ashamed of themselves.

"When your mother told us we didn't want to believe it, but now…" Mercury turned away not wanting to look at me.

"Listen, Serenity," I look at Mars, she steps forward and struggles a little with her words. "Your mother told us that we shouldn't shame you in any way, but…" She looks down at the ground then back up at me. "Does he really love you?" I'm taken aback.

"Of course he does!"

"How do you know?"

"He told me!"

"But how can we-"

"That's enough Mars." I look past the bunch and see my mother standing in the doorway, the five kneel down as my mother walks by except for Mars. "There is no need to interrogate my daughter anymore."

"But Queen," Mars walks towards my mother. "she's seeing an Earthen."

"And I told you that there is nothing wrong with that." Mars wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to say it. "I just want her to be safe."

"I am Mars." I put my hand on her shoulder, she looks at me and sighs, she pats my hand I take it off of her.

"You promise?" I smile at her.

"I promise." Mars smiles and walks past my mother and walks over to the group.

"You are dismissed." My mother says, they all nod and walk out of my room.

"They aren't happy with me, are they?" My mother holds onto my shoulders.

"They just want to protect you." My mother looks on. "That's what they were meant to do." I frown.

"I feel awful." My mother rubs my shoulders.

"I know." She walks over to the door. "But soon they come to accept it, and maybe," She opens the door. "maybe they'll expect him." I smile at her.

"Thank you, mama." She smiles at me.

"Sweet dreams, Serenity."

"Sweet dreams, mama." She walks out the door and shuts the door gently behind her. I step back over to my balcony and look at Earth, I think of the fantastic gift Endymion had left me with for the rest of the day, a kiss. I think back to what he said yesterday, about gifts, I think I have the perfect one for him, it's a gift meant for a suitor, for when I officially give them my heart. I don't know if I should give it to him yet, no matter how much I want to, I decide it's best to wait, and see what will happen in the future.

* * *

 **Author POV**

The Senshi, Luna, and Artemis were all gathered in a conference room, Luna was pacing back and forth while the others were in their chairs trying to think.

"I don't care if she says he loves her," Luna spoke. "something just doesn't trust him."

"I know but the queen-"

"Who cares!" Luna cut Mars off. "Serenity's life could be at risk." Artemis stood up and went to comfort Luna.

"We don't even know him, Luna," He said calmly. "it's too early to draw conclusions." Luna hit her fist on the table and bit her lip.

"How are we supposed to know he really loves her?" Artemis frowned and the Senshi didn't look at Luna. "For all, we know he could be luring her into a trap and kill her at any moment, I don't know what the queen is thinking of letting this go by." The Senshi started to think, there must have been one way to get Endymion true feelings, or at least know he won't harm Serenity.

"When Serenity came back from Earth, she was so dazed and in love, that I find it hard to be fake." The girls all looked at Venus, during their meeting with Queen Serenity, Venus had come clean to the fact that she helped Serenity. "When I pulled her through the portal that one day, he was holding onto her so tightly that it almost felt impossible to drag her through." The girls looked down starting to debate to themselves if they should just drop it.

"When Serenity and I were cooking today," Jupiter spoke, and everyone looked at her. "she described Endymion as the most caring person in the world, and how he doesn't take her for granted and how he made her feel like she was his only priority in life." Jupiter rubbed her head. "You should have seen the way she blushed when talking about him." Mars felt a little left out, she hasn't been with Serenity in a while and found it hard to relate to any of these topics.

"As great as that is," Luna started. "how are we supposed to know how he feels?" The girls looked puzzled for a minute, until something sparked in Mercury, she stood from her seat.

"I know exactly how!" The girls all looked at Mercury. "Since Serenity is going to be eighteen soon, I had made a pure heart machine made for the suitors, to test if they would be loyal, I knew that they would never agree to use it, and that it was a silly thing to make, but now it's perfect." Luna stood straight and looked at Mercury.

"What does it do?" Mercury looked at Luna.

"It views into the hearts of people, and once we get it running we can see what exactly Endymion thinks of our princess, and if he's truly loyal to her, he won't have a problem agreeing to the experiment." Luna smiled at Mercury.

"It looks like we have a way," Artemis couldn't help but feel bad for Endymion, he hasn't even met him and he already felt bad. "we'll find out what Endymion really feels, and once we do, we will decide what we'll do." Artemis cut in.

"For Serenity." He looked at Luna, and she nodded.

"For Serenity." The girls all nodded.

Venus stared out the window and looked at earth, the thought coming back to her of what had happened when she let Serenity go to earth under her care. She remembered the way Serenity smiled when talking about him, and how she was torn when she figured out the truth, part of Venus already trusted Endymion, and the other half was worried for Serenity. She loved Serenity like a sister, and she knew Serenity would never lie to her, she trusted Endymion, but she too was also curious to what Endymion had thought of Serenity. Venus walked out the conference room and to her bedchamber in the moon kingdom that was made for her, once she was inside her room she let out a sigh.

'Endymion, good luck.'

* * *

"I saw the sunset behind us, yet I didn't want you to leave me."

Be sure to Review my Beautiful Roses!

-Alice Clark


	7. Day 3

Silver and Gold

Alice Clark

(A/N: OH MY LORD 5 MONTHS JESUS! Well, guess who's back! (back on track) Naw just joking, don't expect an update the next day I am back in school, and that's a pain right now so bear with me here alright, anyway enjoy chapter 7.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 3

 **Endymion POV**

The day started off reasonably well, I got dressed without any complications with my armor or my cape, and my breakfast was excellent as well. I had wanted to leave a little early today but found myself stuck with training, I'm not a knight, I'm a prince, I shouldn't be training, but I decide to anyway. Because what kind of soon to be king doesn't know how to protect himself or his queen, a king should always protect his queen, like how I feel protective over Serenity, it should be the same as any king.

When I thought I was ready to leave for the moon, I found myself stuck again, I had wanted to give Serenity a gift as well. She gave me such a delicious gift, and I found myself finishing it last night, I know I shouldn't have devoured it in one night, but I saw Zoisite looking at it with drool coming from his mouth. I had wanted to give Serenity a gift that she can remember me by, like when I saw her again three days ago, we had promised to give each other something. Something that we could not forget each other by, the problem is that I didn't know what.

I walked with Jadeite in the gardens trying to figure out just what I needed to give her.

"Do you have any idea's?" Jadeite looked annoyed.

"No," He groaned. "I don't even know why you asked for my help; I'm not really into romance like you are."

"I know, but you know Zoisite would lose his mind with different idea's."

"Well, you aren't wrong there." I chuckle a little, and I might have seen a twinge of a smirk on Jadeite's face, which was rare. "Look, what do you two like a lot?" I paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, we both like roses."

"Then get her one of those." I frowned.

"But then it will wilt." He groaned again.

"Then give her some rose seeds so she can grow them herself," Jadeite was yelling now. "she can grow them in her garden, and she'll have a little patch of earth with her on the moon." I stared at him thinking for a moment, then nodded in approval.

"That's a good idea." He sighed. "You're a genius."

"I know." I stared at him unamused for a second, then left to go and get the rose seeds. We had a bunch in the garden shed, the only reason why we have so much is that they're my favorite and because my mother found them rather exceptional as well. I grabbed a small pouch filled with rose seeds, just enough to start a small garden. I walk out of the shed happy with my gift for her, I walk past a rose bush and pause for a second, I look back and see the patch of roses and think how beautiful a rose would look in her hair. I walk back to the shed and grab some clippers and cut off one of the beautiful bloomed red rose, making sure to cut it short enough so the stem won't stick out at the other end of her bun, but just enough so that it would fit in her hair.

I walk back to the castle and make sure that I have everything with me, I have my rose, and the seeds so I think that I'm good to go. Before I leave, I go over to my generals and ask what they think of my gifts.

"You already know how I feel." Of course, Jadeite would say that.

"I think they're rather exceptional." I stare at Nephrite trying to decipher if his comment was good or bad.

"I think they are fabulous gifts." Said Zoisite. "Plus she's bound to like whatever you give her; she's not like Beryl you know." Just hearing Beryl's name made my stomach curdle, Kunzite walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They are lovely gifts Endymion," I smile a bit. "Zoisite is right, she's not like Beryl, and won't judge you on your gift." Kunzite is right, Serenity would never think less of me if I got her some roses, and she has never had such flowers on the moon. She's nothing like Beryl, she would judge me if I gave her roses, she would probably think they weren't expensive enough, she would want pearls and diamonds. However I wouldn't mind giving Serenity those things, they would compliment her very well, and I can just imagine her face when she see's it, her eyes would widen, and her cheeks would become pink. She also might give me a kiss in return for my gift, but that would be for another time, I feel that this gift is perfect for showing my affection for her, and not in an expensive pearl necklace.

"Alright then," I walk away from the group. "I'm off."

"We wish you-" Zoisite stopped abruptly, and I turn around.

"What is it?" All my generals stand and look at me a little disappointed, Zoisite shakes his head at me, and I look around at what he might be so sad about.

"You're not going to the moon like that," I look at Kunzite confused. "are you?" I look down at myself and look at my clothes; I thought they were fine.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Nephrite walked up to me.

"It's just…" He scratched his head. "You look like you're ready to fight with all your armor and your sword," I look down at myself and look at my armor. "I think that you need to change into something other than that."

"Really?" I start messing with my hair, and Zoisite stops me.

"Yes really." Zoisite looks at my hair and shakes his head again. "We're also going to have to cut your hair."

"What?-" Kunzite clapped his hands.

"Alright men," His hand shot out. "to his bedchamber." They all nodded their heads and grabbed me by the arms and rushed me up to my room; I wish I had placed my items first because I had to hold onto them all the way up to my chamber.

"Do you have to do this?" Nephrite was once again filing down my nails, I could never find out the reason why he wanted to, but I found it kind of tedious.

"Yes Endymion," Nephrite removed the file. "you might be a prince, but that doesn't mean that you have to have cracked nails with dirt under them." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious Endymion, having nice nails is essential, what would Serenity think if she saw the dirt and cracks in your nails?" The mention of Serenity blocked out any other reason.

"File." Nephrite smiled and continued to file, while Jadeite was working on my toenails.

"You're so lucky that you washed your feet," Jadeite had an angry expression on his face. "or else I would kick your ass right now."

"Language Jadeite." He growled at Nephrite.

"I don't think to do my toenails are necessary though." Nephrite sighed when I looked over at Jadeite he had a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, it's necessary." I look down at Jadeite.

"How so?"

"When you take Serenity to bed, you wouldn't want her to see your cracked toes," My eyes widen. "would you?" My generals looked at Jadeite with astonishment.

"I do not intend to go to bed with her." Jadeite's grin got bigger.

"That's not what I saw yesterday." My generals look at me, and I blanch.

"Endymion, what does he mean by 'That's not what I saw yesterday.'" I struggle with my words as Zoisite stares at me with anger, I look back at Jadeite who finished my toes and is now standing.

"Yesterday our very gentlemanly prince Endymion grabbed Serenity by the arm," The generals looked at Jadeite with wide eyes. "Endymion, rushed her, toward his bedchamber." The general's eyes darted at me, they looked at me ashamed, while Jadeite just smiled. Part of me wanted to kick Jadeite in his smug face, while the other part wanted to run far away from Zoisite's death glare.

"Our prince wanted to make love with Princess Serenity."

"Endymion!" Zoisite shouted at me. "You… you savage prince!"

"Serenity is a lady Endymion," Nephrite looked away. "you should respect that."

"Endymion I taught you how to be a gentleman and affectionate," Kunzite crossed his arms. "How could you downgrade yourself by trying to commit such an act." I shake my head.

"You guys got it all wrong!" They all crossed their arms, and I took in a deep breath. "Serenity told me she would do anything to make me happy-"

"ENDYMION!"

"Not like that Zoisite!" I sighed. "When she said that, it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for her, she's so sweet and kind to me, and just to hear her say that about herself made me feel awful." The generals exchanged glances. "So I kissed her, letting her know that she doesn't have to say something like that to make me happy, that her just being around is enough." Zoisite's frown disappeared, and he smiled a bit.

"But when the kiss was over, something inside of me wanted to show her more than just a kiss, so without thinking, I took her to my bedchamber." The general's face's turned into smiles while Jadeite rolled his eyes. "It wasn't until I had my hand on the knob that I realized what I was doing." Zoisite walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Desire's are scary Endymion." I sighed. "That's why you must try to contain them, or else something bad will happen." I nodded. "Alright let's continue."

"Zoisite and I picked out an outfit for you that is more presentable than what you previously wore." Kunzite held up one of my formal dress shirts, it was black and had gold leaf designs at the end of the sleeves and the collar. Zoisite had a pair of black dress pants hanging off his forearm and had a couple of formal black shoes.

"We think that this will be a better look for you." I nodded and took the clothes from them and went into the bathroom to change.

I slipped on my pants and shoes leaving my chest exposed; I grabbed the scented oil my mother gave me and dabbed it on my chest, I knew this was a good idea because it smells of roses. Then I put on a white button-up shirt then rolled up the ends and buttoned them together, then I took the formal black and gold shirt and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair a bit, I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my generals.

"Well?" said Zoisite.

"I like it but," He frowned at me. "I feel way too dressed up for the occasion; it doesn't feel like the me Serenity knows." Zoisite snapped his fingers.

"I know what's missing!" Zoisite ran over to my closet and grabbed one of my solid black capes. He walked behind me and clipped it on, he spun me around, and I looked at my image. "Stunning." I laughed a bit, then looked the clock.

"I have to go," I walked over to an empty space in my room and summoned a portal, I gave my generals another look before I left. "thank you."

"Tell her I said hi," said Nephrite.

"Tell her that I'm your stylist." I laughed at Zoisite.

"Tell her that she is always welcomed here," Kunzite crossed his arms. "well, when the king and queen aren't here of course." I smiled, then we all looked at Jadeite, once he realized all eyes were on him he rolled his eyes.

"Tell her…" He sighed. "That I think your gift is perfect." I smiled.

"Thank you, Jadeite." I walked through the portal, part of me felt scared, and another part of me has longed to see her.

* * *

 **Author POV**

"At one point we're going to have to tell him," Jadeite walked away from the group of generals. "or at least bring light to the situation." The generals all looked down.

"I don't know how to do this," Kunzite walked away as well. "I'm one of Endymion's closest friends, how can I break it to him, and still have him rely on me."

"It's unavailable Kunzite," Zoisite walked up to Endymion's closet and opened the door and looked at the formal outfits he had. "The Golden Spring Ball is coming, that also means that Endymion is going to have to make a serious decision."

"But why out of everyone must it be her?" Kunzite turned towards Nephrite.

"Which one?"

"Beryl."

* * *

 **Endymion POV**

The air is so different on the moon, it's a little colder, yet it's so warm. It almost feels like it's winter here, but I feel so warm, everything is still, and it doesn't have a lot of motion, yet it is still a beautiful place, it feels nice coming here, it's quite relaxing.

I walk on the lovely white brick pathway up to the castle, I realize that the rose seeds are still in my hand and I put them in my pocket. However, the rose is still beautiful and will be perfect for her hair. I continue to make my way up the steps and in the distance, I hear piano music again. The music is beautiful, yet it's nothing I've ever heard before, so it must be an original piece written by someone close or by her herself.

Once I finally made my way to the room, I see her again playing on her piano, her fingers gliding over the keys, her eyes are closed, it's like she knows the song from the heart, almost like it's been burned into her memory. She has a soft smile on her face, it's as if her worries don't matter to her. I smile and walk up to her not making a sound, I look at the notes on the piano, and try to follow along, and my hand makes its way to the next note.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

As I continued to play the song, I noticed that someone had joined in, my eyes opened, and I looked to my right, still continuing to play. There was another hand playing the song, and when I looked up, it was Endymion, he looked at me, and I smiled, my cheeks became pink, and I continued to play. I moved over a bit, and Endymion sat down next to me, and we played the piano together. Our hands kept playing, and Endymion and I moved closer toward each other, and soon we reached the end of the song, it all ended on one single note. Our hands touched, and we both hit the final note, my hand didn't leave the key and nor did him, I bit my lip, and his hand grabbed mine, he lifted my hand and held it close to his chest. I looked up at him, and I realized that he was way closer than I thought. His left hand grabbed the stool, and he leaned in closer to me, it hadn't even crossed my mind that we haven't even said hello yet. As he got closer to me, my heart started racing, and I closed my eyes in anticipation, and his lips touched mine, I pushed back, and I could feel him smiling, my hand went up to his face, and I lightly stroked his cheek. We both pulled away, and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Hello, Serenity." I rubbed my lips together.

"Hello, Endymion." He smiles and gets up from the stool, his hand reached out for mine, and I happily took it. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I hope I made up for it." I blushed. "I'll take that as a yes." I lightly shoved him, but he grabs my hand and pulls me toward him, and my nose hits his chest, and his arm wraps around me. I let out a soft sigh as his chin lands on my forehead, his hand grabs onto one of my pigtails and his fingers run through the strands.

"Your hair is so soft Serenity." I pull away and touch his hair as well, lightly brushing the hair from his eyes and feeling them at the tips of my fingers.

"Your's as well." He grabs my hands again and brings them to his chest and smiles at me. "You've shown me around the Golden Kingdom, I would like to show you around the Silver Kingdom."

"I would love to." I smile at him.

"Oh wait." I pause. "I have something for you." He reaches around his back and pulls out a full bloomed rose the stem is cut off just making it some sort of accessory.

"It's for your hair." He places the rose in my left bun and backs away to look at me, I immediately get shy and feel the need to look down, I can hear Endymion walk toward me, and he lifts my head up to him and looks me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful, don't hide your face." My face was probably as bright as the rose, and as Endymion's face got closer to mine, I immediately backed away and tried my best to recollect myself.

"Should we start looking around?" Endymion looked shocked at me for a minute then just smiled.

"Sure." He walked up to me, and we started the tour around the palace.

We walked everywhere I could think of, he looked at our library and all the history and records we had about the moon. I could see on his face how fascinated he was with the vast collection of books and stories we had on paper. We went down a hallway after hallway looking at the many different rooms, even the guest bedrooms. While walking down one of the many halls Endymion stopped and stared at one of the portraits, I turned around and looked at him.

"Serenity…" I walked toward him and looked at the portrait, and I lightly smiled. "Is this…" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's my father." We both stared at him for a while, we looked at his liberal stance, his armor shining, and cape swaying in the wind his smile was just like Endymion, his hair was more on his face and was a bright pink.

"I'm so sorry." Endymion looked at me, but I kept staring at my father.

"Don't be." I smile. "My father was a wonderful man, and died happy, in the end, he was more scared of leaving my mother alone, he was scared that she would sit in the palace and rule alone, but he managed to have me." I walk a bit closer. "That song I was playing when you came in, that was a song that my father wrote for me, my mother would sometimes cry when she heard me play it, but I would only smile, my father gave me one of his gifts before he left and that was to play the piano." I touch the frame of the portrait. "His hair is pink due to the way Lunarian nature, my mother's hair was blonde like mine, but the day she became queen her hair changed to silver, it was a sign of maturity, and someday my hair will be like her's." Endymion smiles at me. "My father's hair was originally like yours, but when he met my mother his hair changed color and became pink, it was a sign of love at first sight, not only was he a little embarrassed by the sudden change of color, he was also timid at my age, I think that I took after my father's personality, but as he got older he matured into the King my mother always knew he was."

"I'm sorry for asking but…" Endymion walked closer to me. "How did he… die?" I walked backward and look at my father in his armor, his eyes a glistening blue.

"That evil force." I frowned.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _That day had been special for all of us, it was a celebration of the day I was born, it was the day the crystal's powers would be passed on to me. My father was the original possessor when he married my mother the Crystal had taken immediate action to accept her into the family of silver millennium due to her heart being pure just like my fathers. That day was judgment day, my mother and father both had the silver crystal on a velvet pillow where it laid. I sat on the throne, wearing a simple white silk dress and a pink blanket supporting me up, my hair only met my ears and was a light blonde. I was just a baby, yet a significant amount of power was being passed onto me; my generals stood there watching me, they were young at the time and had small amounts of energy, yet this was also their day of being my guardians if I passed they would protect me at all costs._

 _"Legendary Silver Crystal." My father said. "Today you shine on the new member of the silver millennium family, today you will pass our powers to our daughter if she proves a pure heart, you will give her the strength to survive on her own, now begin your judgment." The silver crystal rose from its velvet bed and levitated its way toward me when I looked at it I smiled and let out a small giggle, the silver crystal dropped down to me, and I grabbed it. I laughed again and held onto the crystal and held it close to my chest, the crystal's light was so bright that the light could slightly be seen from earth, everyone had to close their eyes from the large amount of light. My parents have never seen such a light like that before, but it was the crystals way of saying that it accepted me into the family and that my heart was pure._

 _My mom and dad smiled at me the Senshi could hardly hold back their tears and the urge to go and hug me. My mom picked me up and wrapped me in the blanket, I wouldn't let go of the silver crystal, I would just hold it close to my heart. My mother waved the Senshi over to me so they could see their new Princess, and the one they would devote their lives to. The scene was set to perfect, it was like a family portrait, my mother, and father holding onto their child that possessed an enormous amount of power and the Senshi overjoyed with their new princess and that she would become just as beautiful as her parents._

 _But like most great things must come to an end, the light was bright enough to reach all the dark places in the universe, even the ones who sought such a power. The room went dark, and a purple and red mass came toward us, it's face was bright green and had a grin that could make people run in fear, yet the Senshi stood their ground._

 _"That power… such a bright light…" My mother pulled me closer to her chest. "Give it to me, give me the power… GIVE IT TO ME!"_

 _"We won't let a creature like you touch our Princess!" Mars cried, my Senshi stood in a fighting stance._

 _"The Universe belongs to me… The power is mine… all mine… YOU'RE MY SLAVES!"_

 _"Serenity run!" My father yelled at my mother. "Venus go with her!" My mother ran up the stairs with Venus, she wrapped her arms around me so tightly, and I never let go of the crystal, it was now a part of me. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and my father fought off the evil as hard as they could, once it was knocked down, they ran up to my parent's room to make sure I was alright. The monster burst through the door its face grinning and its eyes piercing into us, the sailor soldiers stood their ground and released a sailor planet attack, but it only laughed at them. In a single swipe, they were knocked down, they all hit my parent's bedroom walls hard, and could barely stand, even when they tried the evil force beat them back to the ground making them struggle. When their focus wasn't on them, the evil force turned toward my parents and me, my father stood in front of my mother shielding her, Venus was able to regain her stance yet she struggled to even stand and move her arms. The evil force used one of its sharp claws and swiped my father away from my mother leaving a massive slash in his chest and as it went to hit my mother against the wall Venus jumped in front of it and took the blow leaving a large wound on her upper right arm yet my mother was still sent backwards and hit the wall, losing some of her focus._

 _"The silver crystal IS MINE!" The force went to grab me from my mother, yet my father used the last of any power he had in him._

 _"Sailor Senshi, Help me!" The Senshi stood up and tried their best to stand their ground like my father, and together they used their powers to seal away the monster, sending it back to where it came, all that left was its laughter and the echoes of its voice._

 _"I will return…" Once it was gone my mother was able to regain her sight, my father turned toward my mother, and he fell to the ground, my mother rushed over with me in her arms, she laid my father's head in her lap, and the Senshi gathered around us._

 _"Serenity… I'm sorry…" My mother couldn't stop crying. "Please take care of our daughter, all of you, please I beg of you." The Senshi all nodded._

 _"We promise," Venus said, and my father smiled._

 _"Please don't leave us we need you." My father brushed my mother's bangs from her head and smiled at her._

 _"Can I see her?" My mother nodded and handed me over to my mother, my father held onto me, and smiled as best as he could, tears rolled down his cheeks knowing that this would be the last time he would see me. "Serenity, I love you, and I know you'll grow to be just as beautiful as your mother, stay strong my little girl." My father started to cough up blood, and my mother couldn't stop crying, he looked up at my mother and held her check in his hand._

 _"Serenity… I love you… so much… I'm glad I was able to meet you."_

 _"I love you too, I'll take good care of her, I'll protect her." my father started to cry._

 _"Thank you." My mother leaned down and kissed him one last time, my father's hands held onto my mother pulling her as close as possible for one last kiss. My father pulled away and held onto me as his eyes became lifeless, he lost his breath, and his crescent mark went black. That day everyone mourned over their lost King and my Mother and Senshi couldn't stop crying, the only thing they could do was keep my father's promise and keep me safe from the dangers of the universe and protect me from the evil that wishes to use me for power._

* * *

"He died holding onto me." I walk back up to the frame and lightly stroke it. "He cared for me, and I know if he were still alive he would care for you too Endy." Endymion walked toward me and held onto my shoulders.

"Serenity." I only smiled.

"It's okay; he died a good man." I removed his arms. "He gave me the family power; now it's my job to keep it safe, that's the least I could do for my father."

"You're very strong Serenity." Endymion held onto my hand. "I never would have thought that you held such a power in you." I turned to him and smiled.

"We both do, that power you showed me that day in the garden, that was the power of the golden crystal." I touched his chest. "You were given power as well; we're alike, you and I, yet so different." I started to walk toward the throne room, yet Endymion just stood there looking at me, I could feel his eyes looking at me, I feel the sympathy swarming around me, I turn around.

"Come, there's much more to see." I held out my hand and smiled at him letting him know that it's alright and that he doesn't have to worry. He walked over and grabbed my hand, and we walked together to the other rooms, the last thing I wanted was him to worry anymore. I knew if I said any more to him, he wouldn't leave, and he'd stay by my side till the very end.

* * *

The last place that I could think to show him was the garden, I guided him around the small garden, and showed him the only flowers we could grow with the small amount of sun we could get.

"These are moonflowers; these are what we are known to grow on the moon."

"There isn't a lot of flowers that you can grow on the moon isn't there?" I nodded my head, but a soft smile came on my face.

"But they are beautiful none the less, and there are a lot of different colors." He frowned a bit. "Plus I'd hate to grow flowers that can't even grow here, it'd be awful to see them bloom only to find that they can't even show what they truly look like." I turned to him and smiled. "That's why when I came to earth and saw how they bloomed I was happy to see them in their true beauty, it was almost like they were smiling." Endymion smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad you came to see them, and that my gardeners were able to make you smile." I blushed a bit and put my hands behind my back.

"That wasn't the only thing that made me smile that day…" Endymion smiled again and walked toward me.

"What else made you smile?" He lightly cupped my cheek; I looked into his dark blue eyes.

"I met you Endy, and that was better than seeing any flowers." His eyes softened, and he took my hand in his.

"You weren't the only one smiling that day." My blush was more defined as I looked at him, I leaned up and closed my eyes, and I could feel him close the space in between. I could feel the pressure between us, the tension was thick and overwhelming, I held onto his shirt to keep myself from melting down to the ground. I soon let go of him and move my head away from his my eyes slowly opening up to see him look at me with love in his eyes. The kiss was brief yet sweet as always, I found this kiss to be perfect if we continued we probably would be standing here all day, yet we kept it short. I backed away from him and looked him in the eyes, his hand brushed away some strands of hair that was on my face, then lightly cupped my cheek.

"You're beautiful… you know that right?" I smiled.

"Stop it; there are probably tons of other women out there that don't come close to me."

"Even if that's true, which it's not, you're still beautiful to me, and no one could tell me otherwise." I blushed and looked down a bit, then I looked back up at him, a thought came to my head, and I walked closer to him.

"Hey, Endymion." He smiled. "Do you want to do something fun… outside the palace?" Something glistened in Endymion's eyes.

"Like what?" I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the exit of the palace garden.

"I'll show you." As we leave the garden, I could barely contain my excitement.

* * *

"This is the ice skating arena." I walked him toward the large ice rink, and he looked out to the large crater filled with ice. "This where all the ice skating competitions take place."

"Is Ice skating the preferred sport on the moon?" I turn and smile at him.

"It's the only sport we have." I look at the balcony that is used for My mother and I. "Up there is where my mother and I watch the show, I often get air blown kisses from the skaters." I saw Endymion twitch a bit.

"What was the reward for winning?"

"A gold medal, and a kiss from the Princess." He shifted a bit, and his hands started to make grabbing motions.

"A kiss on the lips?" I shake my head.

"A kiss on the head." I lightly tap my forehead, and he releases a sigh, I smile and grab his hand, guiding him to the ice skate rack. "Pick your size while I go get my skates." I went to the unique rack that contained my favorite ice skates. They were white skates with white laces, and they had lightly sewn in strands of silver that began at the heel and came out into swirls. When I walked back to where I left Endymion he was tying his skates, they were plain black but had a sharp blade, I walked over to Endymion and reached out my hand to him. He took it, and we walked to the ice rink when we hit the ice I can feel my blades adapt to it when I look at Endymion, a thought comes to my head.

"Endymion, do you know how to skate?"

"On earth, during winter it is one of our custom sports or activities, and as a kid, I was taught how to skate by Zoisite." He lightly slides his skates against the ice. "Yet I only skate on rare occasions during winter so my skating could be better, but yes I do know how to skate."

"On the moon, this is an activity that everyone knows how to do, I was taught by Mercury and my mother." I let go of his hand, and I lightly push off of the ice and feel the blades at my feet glide across the ice, the small amount of wind blows my two pigtails leaving them to flow in the wind, my feet lightly turn and I can see Endymion stare at me with amazement, a slight blush appears on my face as I smile; my turn becomes me spinning in a small circle, my hands raise themselves in the air, and lightly come back down as I finish. Endymion skates his way over to me his cape flowing behind him, my arms yet again go behind my back.

"You look so peaceful when you skate."

"It's one of the activities I get to do that doesn't involve me having Princess duties." I grab his hands, and my skates go backward, I guide him around the ice, and when I look down I can see that he's letting me take control because his feet don't move as the blades begin to gather the shaved ice. I let go of his hands and let my arms stretch out, my arms fall and I just let my skates take over. Endymion grabs my hands and pulls me toward him, we skate backward, my face lightly against his chest. He guides my hand to his shoulder and my other to his hand, he puts his last free hand on my side, and lightly we start to dance on the ice. I wouldn't think we would be able to dance on ice, yet everything we do amazes me, it's almost like we're not on skates, looking up at him I see it in his eyes that he's enjoying every minute of this.

As we dance I notice that it's him taking control, my feet might be moving, but he's the one guiding me around the ice, as we move I see how we move faster on the ice, it's almost like we aren't even ice, our location continues to change. It's such a strange feeling, yet it's a right kind of strange, I'm still here with him, my worries fade away when I'm with him, everything just feels perfect. His eyes, they look just like the earth, an endless blue, just like him there's so much more, there are so many things I want to learn from him, I want to see past those endless blue eyes. But that's not all, I want more time, more hours, days, years because like all good things, they must come to an end, like this dance we can't skate forever, just like how we can't keep meeting like this. Yet I'm still willing to risk it all, no matter how much time goes by us, because I love him, I love him to the point where I might break, yet it's worth falling apart at the seams, just to be with him.

He moves his hand upward and spins me around, then lightly dips me, my face is shocked by the sudden action when he pulls me back up my face calms. He lets go of my waist, yet he holds onto my hand, he shifts his hand to lightly palm mine he lifted it up to his lips and kissed my right hand.

"Serenity, you've shown me your skills at skating, let me show you mine." He goes to the center of the rink and takes a breath in. He starts off by pushing his feet against the ice, he starts to do circles around the ice, he looks so at peace as well like he had no care, his cape billowing as he moves with the ice. As he spins in many directions I see his eyes, and how they never leave mine, he doesn't stop looking at me, and I don't want him to stop. He makes a turn toward me, he circles around me and his hand lightly skims my face, a small blush appears on my face, and he smirks at me, he makes a final round and finishes holding onto himself. For a short silly game like this, he sure has the acting down, I'm really impressed by him, I push off and make my way to him clapping as I do so.

"Well done Endymion." I smile at him, slightly playing along.

"I would say that I did extraordinarily well." I giggle, and he smiles at me. "And I believe I won this competition wouldn't you say?" Slowly starting to realize what he's getting at I get into character, and with a small hand movement, I tell him to Neal.

"Today on the ice you have shown great effort, and for that, you shall be rewarded," I say in my most remarkable voice. "First you may receive a medal to show your dedication to the sport and all of Silver Millennium." I give him a fake medal and put it around his neck; I can hear his soft laughter when I put the nonexistent object on him.

"Why thank you, Princess."

"Now you may receive a kiss from the Princess as encouragement and honor to your family and your efforts on the ice." He looks up at me as I lean down and give him a small kiss on his forehead and pull away after the brief kiss, I hold out my hand to him, and he gladly takes it in his.

"Come now, we must get back to the palace before my mother worries-"

"Serenity." He pulls my arm which makes me skate towards him, his hand goes to my back immediately pulling me up to his lips. My eyes are still open I could hardly believe what just happened in only seconds, but the feeling is better than I expected, I soon release the tension in my body and let him take over, my hands clenching the soft material that is his shirt. He slowly pulls away, our faces only a couple inches apart, I slowly start to recollect my breath and release my hold on him as I look into his ocean blue eyes.

"I wanted more than a kiss on the forehead." I gulp back my nervousness; his voice is a lot deeper when up close that it's almost overwhelming. "I know it was a bit selfish of me but…" I put a hand on his cheek lightly grazing the side.

"I know…" He grabbed my hand and pulled it away, he came down and lightly kissed my lips for a brief second, then smiled at me.

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand, and we skated back to the entrance, my hand glued to his along the way.

* * *

The walk back was enjoyable, our conversations we mostly based on silly stories of our past mistakes on being Prince and Princess, some I found to be quite humorous, and the way he described them made it all the better, no matter his story it always seemed to be an adventure on earth. It seems that I've missed out on a big part of the earth, and it also seems my thoughts are on earth were just as I predicted. We got back to the palace garden, and we stopped in front of the beautiful patch of white moonflowers.

"Thank you for taking me skating this evening Serenity."

"No thank you for joining me." I cling to his arm, and he lets out of soft laugh and wraps his arm around me. "I wish you could stay forever." I rub my head into his shirt, for once I can feel his chest since there's no armor on him, it feels better than it was before.

"I do to Serenity." He shifts to where he is no holding onto me tightly. "I wish that you could live on Earth."

"I wouldn't say that so openly Prince Endymion" I turn towards the voice, a female's voice, a very familiar one at that, when we both look at the woman, my eyes widen a bit, and I hold on tighter to Endymion.

"Luna."

* * *

 **Authors POV**

Luna walked up to Endymion and Serenity; her human form made her almost look like Serenity to Endymion. Her hair was long a black and bit purplish and made it all the way down to her knees; she had the same buns in her hair, only she had four of them, her dress just went halfway down her thighs. The dress was black underneath, and the outside of her dress was yellow and curved around her waist, the straps of her were small on her shoulders, and near where the dress cuts off into the straps there are little black laced flowers. She wore heels the same color of her hair, and she had a long necklace that went down to her stomach with a crescent moon on it, her forehead notably had the same crescent mark as Serenity.

"Serenity you don't mind if we borrow Endymion for awhile, do you?" Luna took a step forward, and Serenity held tighter onto Endymion.

"Serenity, who is she?" Endymion felt like she was some enemy, regardless if she was close to her, the way Serenity clung to him made him feel nervous and cautious.

"She's my-"

"I'm one of the Queen's advisers." She cut Serenity off. "I'm guessing Serenity didn't tell you much about me." Serenity wanted to hide behind Endymion in a bit of shame, when Endymion looked down at her, he almost felt sorry, because Serenity overall is a shy girl.

"No she hasn't, but that's nothing I should be concerned about." Endymion lightly released his hold on Serenity, yet he still held onto her hand. "What does concern me, is what business you have to do with me." Luna smiled.

"Reasonable man, not bad." Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Now we both know how God's law works, a Lunarian and an Earthen aren't allowed to fall in love, yet the Queen believes this relationship could be a compromise between us." Serenity lightly stepped forward.

"Why are you bringing this up, Luna." Luna sighed.

"Even though the Queen might agree with these terms I still have my set of doubts." Luna looked at Endymion. "Endymion, I hope you don't mind if I run a test on you, just to see how dedicated to Serenity you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If your heart can prove to me or us just how much you love Serenity, I will let this relationship go on its own, and I'll leave you guys to your own life." Luna's eyes darted at Endymion. "If you fail we won't hesitate to attack you the next time we see you step foot near our Princess." Endymion looked down at Serenity whose face was blanched.

"Luna don't be ridiculous!" Serenity lets go of Endymion. "Endymion does love me, you don't need a test to prove it, nor should you question him, he's shown me so much affection that if you were to witness it yourself, you wouldn't say such ludicrous things!"

"And what if his affections just an act?" Serenity paused, her stomach caving in, she had nothing to say, because Endymion very well could be lying to her, and she could just be naive. "What if it's just a way for him to get information out of you, and what if it's just him trying to use you to gain the power that you hold-"

"Enough!" Both Serenity and Luna flinched at Endymion's outburst. "I will have you know I care for Serenity, when she came to Earth I didn't even question if she was royalty, nor did I shun her for her being a Lunarian, when I saw her the only thing I could think about was her beauty and kindness toward others, and how much I wanted her to experience more of Earth and how much I wanted her to stay with me, I love her more than anything else in this damn universe!" Luna smiled at Endymion, for once Luna was actually happy with Endymion and part of her wanted to like him.

"Your very noble Endymion."

"Tell me, what happens when I don't take the test and when I do."

"Taking on the test, you prove to us that you're true to Serenity, and when you court her, you only wish to have her for both your happiness and that you love her, for her, not the power she holds." Endymion nodded.

"What happens if I fail?" Luna's eyes narrowed.

"It proves to us you're only using her for your benefit, and for that, you will never be permitted to see her again or come to the moon unless, for trading deals or meetings with our Queen, other than that, you'll never see Serenity again." Serenity looked at Endymion, and he looked down at her, they both worried about their relationship, but in their hearts, they both knew the truth about one another, or so they thought. "Not taking on the challenge has the same effects, only it shows that you weren't brave enough to take on the challenge."

Endymion looked into Serenity's eyes and saw how much they sparkled at him, and how much love and adoration she had for him, and looking at her was almost like the first time all over again, he got lost, in those beautiful sparkling blue eyes that shined like the moon.

"Then test me."

* * *

"During this test you will be asleep, while you sleep we will be able to see inside your heart and see what exactly you think of Serenity, we will see what's inside your heart by looking at the monitor, you'll see it only you'll be asleep, kind of like a dream." Mercury had hooked Endymion up to her machine; wires were connected to his heart and his forehead. Mercury gave him a basic rundown on how things were going to work, while Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all stood around the monitor waiting for a dream to pop into view. Serenity sat there, her hands clasped together, scared for what she might see, but also scared for the love of her life.

"You'll see everything correct?" Mercury nodded. "Then let's begin, close your eyes and will put you in your dream state." Endymion did as he was told, he closed his eye and felt his body shut down, he fell asleep faster than he thought, but it was too late to go back now.

The screen showed nothing but static, the Senshi got a little impatient, while Serenity was suffering from anxiety, she was scared to see what would come on the screen because Serenity could be wrong about Endymion. Everything she thought she knew about him could be a lie.

When the screen started to make noises, everyone jumped at the sound, and soon a specific setting could be seen, Serenity clasped her hands together, she was worried, she was scared, but mostly she wasn't prepared to hear what she was going to hear.

The setting showed both Serenity and Endymion walking in a moonlit garden, their hands connected, Serenity herself recognized the garden, the one he had specially made just for her. As they walked fireflies flew around them shining a beautiful glistening green, but Serenity still didn't know what fireflies were, to Serenity they were shooting stars.

 _"Endymion?" Endymion turned to Serenity a soft smile on his face. "What are these things called?" Serenity pointed at one of the small fireflies._

 _"They're called fireflies, Serenity; they only come out at night." Endymion had a soft laugh as well._

 _"Are you making fun of me?" She had a small pout on her face which Endymion thought was adorable, her cheeks became a light pink, and they puffed out a bit._

 _"No, but it is cute seeing you get flustered like that." Serenity smiled a bit at herself, her eyes softening._

 _"That was probably a silly question that I asked." Serenity's smile faded a bit. "Why would you want someone like me who doesn't know a basic question like that…" Endymion stopped walking, yet serenity took five more steps in front of him, her face shying away from him. "Why would you want someone who can't even be with you, with someone you know shouldn't even be here, someone who you know you can't be with." Endymion looked at Serenity, and saw a drop of water fall from her face, he moved toward her and lifted her chin up to him. Her eyes stared at him both sad and embarrassed by the sudden tears, he smiled at her his eye's becoming soft as his hand wipes away his tears._

 _"Why wouldn't I?" Her eyes widened at his answer._

Everyone in the room when looking at the screen felt a significant amount of love and emotions; the Senshi felt guilt wash over them as well as Luna. Serenity, however, walked closer to the screen, her face becoming pink, she was almost close to having tears in her eyes.

 _"Serenity you haven't lived on Earth at all, so of course you don't know easy questions." Endymion lightly rubbed her cheek. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you, I'm willing to risk my life to be with you, I know it's wrong but damn it, it's worth seeing you every day and being able to hold you, and answering all your questions." Serenity smiled at him, she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him._

 _"I love you…" Endymion looked down, Serenity's head still buried in his chest._

 _"What was that?" Serenity looked up at him a small pink blush tinted her cheeks._

 _"I love you, Endymion." Her face went back into his chest out of embarrassment, but he pulled away making her look up at him, his hand cupped her cheek._

 _"I love you too, Serenity" He leaned down, and Serenity stood up on her toes, as they went in for a soft kiss, the kiss felt like a hundred fireflies, it was like a sweet glow that sparked within the two and made them feel happy on the inside._

The screen started to fade, leaving the image of Serenity and Endymion kissing each other as fireflies danced around them, Serenity had a large bright red blush on her face, and she smiled ear to ear. But as the image faded, Endymion's voice could be heard, the Senshi and Luna listened in as well as Serenity.

 _"Serenity, I'll always protect you, even when I'm gone, you'll always be my beautiful Princess."_ Serenity felt tears coming to her eyes. _"I'll always love you, Princess Serenity, my beautiful white rose."_

No one had words, Serenity looked back at Endymion, she walked toward him still with tears staining her cheeks, she couldn't believe that felt that way about her, everything she thought was right. Her Endymion does love her.

Luna and the Senshi felt guilt wash over them, especially Luna and Mars, Venus, however, couldn't help but smile, Venus couldn't help but feel happy knowing that Serenity was right, and Endymion was as good as she said, and his heart proved that.

"Endymion." Serenity lightly started to take the wires off of Endymion, and slowly Endymion began to wake from his dream, and when he opened his eye's, there was Serenity, her eyes red and puffy yet a small smile adorning her face.

"Serenity were you crying?" His hand went to her cheek.

"Tears of joy Endymion."

"How did I do?"

"Better than what we originally thought," Luna said looking away, yet a smile appeared on her face, Serenity hugged Endymion taking Endymion by Surprise.

"I love you Endymion." Endymion's eye widened at the sudden response. "And I promise that I'll always protect you as well, my life has just as much importance as yours." He pulled away and looked at Serenity who had a big smile on her face.

"Serenity you don't-"

"I love you more than life itself, I'll do anything for you Endymion, even if it means my life because I love you…" A tear of joy ran down Serenity's cheek. "I'll always love you, Prince Endymion, my handsome prince from Earth." Serenity leaned down into a kiss, still taking Endymion by surprise, as the words registered in his head, he wrapped his arms around Serenity holding her close to him. The kiss felt the same as he dreamed of, like a hundred fireflies glowing within them, only the kiss was more passionate, and the spark grew as they kissed.

"Ahem." The two pulled away and looked at Luna; the stood apart in embarrassment. "Thank you." Endymion looked up and stared at Luna.

"I passed your test."

"As Serenity has made that clear, yes you did." Luna smiled at Endymion. "I never should have doubted the Queen, when we saw you two lying in bed, I should have known that you loved her dearly, leave it to me to be cautious." Serenity and Endymion smiled at each other.

"That's what makes you a good adviser Luna; you care for the safety of the Princess and the Queen, that shows that you care about your job as an adviser." Luna let out a small chuckle at Endymion.

"I'm sorry to bud in but…" Mercury went up to Endymion, Serenity, and Luna. "But it's getting late, and Serenity has to practice with Mars tomorrow."

"Right, you best be off." Endymion nodded and held onto Serenity's hand on the way out. "Endymion, of all people Serenity has chosen, regardless of you being an Earthen, I say she made the right choice." Endymion smiled.

"Serenity may seem like a humble girl, but she can get very timid and clumsy, so make sure you take things a little slower with her." Serenity made a pouting face at Jupiter.

"I'm glad that Serenity made a wise choice in you Endymion, you seem more trustworthy than any other man in this universe, not only that but you showed bravery by taking on the challenge, I couldn't be happier." Endymion and Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, Mercury." Mercury nodded her head at Endymion.

"I will say I was a bit skeptical about this whole relationship…" Mars had her arms crossed, but she uncrossed them and put her hands on her hips and had a smile on her face. "But you seem very kind and caring towards Serenity, which makes me happy, but if you break her heart at all, I won't hesitate to kill you the next time I see you." Endymion got a little worried but tried to manage a smile.

"Well noted." Endymion paused for a moment. "You remind me a lot of someone I know on Earth." Mars smiled, and Endymion continued walking and stopped at Venus.

"When Serenity came back from her trips to earth, she would tell me how amazing and caring you are toward her; I'm glad that when I met you, you lived up to those expectations." Venus went in for a hug brief hug catching Endymion by surprise, she pulled away and held onto his shoulders. "Be nice to her she's like a sister to me." She patted Endymion's shoulder, when Endymion looked at Venus's upper right arm he saw a scar there, seeing it made him care for Venus a little bit more and for all the Senshi for that matter.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to do this for Serenity and me." Endymion bowed. "I hope will be able to meet again." Endymion waved goodbye to the Senshi and Luna, and they waved back, while Serenity and Endymion walked out of the room together hand in hand.

* * *

"The sunset always looked so beautiful to me from all the way from here." Serenity stood at the front of the palace, holding Endymion's hand as they watched the sunset on Earth. "Hopefully one day I'll get to witness it with you." Endymion squeezed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I swear to you Serenity," He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll show you everything on Earth and teach you everything there is to know." Serenity smiled

"Thank you, Endymion." She turned and looked at him. "I love you; you know that right." He smiled at her sweetly.

"I do, but I could listen to you say that all day and never tire of it." She let out a small giggle and said in a soft tone.

"I-Love-You-En-dy-mi-on." She giggles some more, and Endymion chuckled at her adorableness, He looked at Earth as the sun has set Serenity looked at it and frowned just a bit.

"I guess that means you…"

"Yeah…" She looked up at him to say something but fell silent, then suddenly Endymion remembered something important. "Wait I have something for you!" Endymion reached into his back pocket and pulled out an item.

"You did?" Serenity smiled.

"Remember how you said we should get gifts to remember us by?" Serenity nodded her head, and Endymion smiled. "Well I got you that gift, so when we lose each other to our duties as Prince and Princess, you'll always have this to remember me by." Endymion pulled out the item and showed Serenity the little pouch filled with seeds.

"Are these flowers?" Endymion nodded his head, and Serenity smiled at him.

"They're rose seeds, so when I'm gone, you can have these flowers." Endymion placed them in her hand. "It'll be like your own little patch of Earth, and when you see them, I hope you think of me." Serenity held the seeds close to her chest as she looked at Endymion with love in her eyes.

"I will." A sudden realization came to her mind. "Wait I don't have my gift for you yet." Endymion just smiled at her.

"That's okay you can bring it to me tomorrow night when you're done with all your practice with Mars." Endymion summoned a portal and looked at it reluctantly, Serenity came behind him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll plant them as fast as I can." Endymion smiled.

"I know you will." He turned around and looked at Serenity, a soft blush crept on her cheeks, and Endymion smiled at her, he never seemed to get enough of her. Endymion loved the way she blushed, how she would stutter at times when she said "I love you.", But mostly he loved her, and that meant more to him than being able to breathe. He leaned down and kissed her his hand slightly making their way to her silky blonde hair, the kiss was longer than before, maybe it's because the Senshi aren't here, or perhaps it's the overwhelming passion they had for one another, but either way, it was like fireworks going off inside them as they kissed and slowly dying down as they pulled away. Endymion smiled at her and walked towards the portal, Serenity lightly reaching a hand out to him, she didn't want him to leave.

"Endymion…" He turned and looked at her as he stepped on the portal. "I-I love you." Endymion smiled at her.

"And I love you, my beautiful white rose." Serenity blushed, a smile appearing on her face, Endymion smiled back and walked through the portal back to Earth.

* * *

When Endymion came back to Earth he noticed that he was in his palace garden right next to the rose bush where he met Serenity, a smile came on his face as he looked up at the moon, knowing that Serenity was up there thinking about him.

He walked back up to his bedchamber and rest for the evening, it was one long beautiful and lovely day, and he got to spend it all with the love of his life. But when he entered his bedchamber, he was a bit shocked; all his generals were sitting around his room with severe expressions on their faces, almost making Endymion nervous.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, why are you all here?" They looked up at Endymion with sad expressions, and Endymion knew immediately this couldn't be good.

"We can't keep going on like this Endymion we have to bring light to the situation." Endymion looked at Jadeite getting a little worried.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Serenity." Endymion immediately got angry at Zoisite, there is nothing wrong with Serenity, and they should all know that.

"What about her?" He balled his fist.

"We need you to stop seeing her." Endymion couldn't believe what he was hearing; they were the ones trying to make the relationship work, they were the ones who wanted to give him as much support through this as possible. He loved Serenity, and nothing was going to change that, and it sure as hell wouldn't stop him from hearing it from Nephrite, and it made him so mad to hear this coming from all of them that he almost wanted to fight them, he lashed out at Nephrite.

"Why should I!?" Kunzite looked up at Endymion, a bit of empathy showing in his eyes.

"Are you so naive as to have forgotten Endymion?" I looked at him confused. "Endymion, you're marrying Beryl."

* * *

"I look at the moon sometimes and wonder if you can hear me."

THANK YOU FOR READING MY BEAUTIFUL ROSES AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!

-Alice Clark


	8. Discontinued

This is not an update for the fic, this is simply just an explanation.

For a while now, you guys have been waiting for an update, but that won't happen since this fic is going to be discontinued. Why you may ask well I've given you guys my reasons.

1\. I recently lost a family member very dear to me (no it wasn't a pet) and when they passed away everything just felt really dark, I had no interest in writing, nor did I want to anymore. They were my entire reason for writing and they made me feel really important, and now there really is no reason anymore for me to write.

2\. The story wasn't interesting to me anymore, even when I tried to go back to it anyway despite losing someone, I really couldn't find my motivation to do so anymore.

3\. I left the story as it is for a very long time now, and even though I try to write it there's just no way I will, I should've made this a while back and this is a very late explanation, it still has to be done.

These are my reasons, you may not think there good reasons to give up, but right now it is what it is. I'm sorry to everyone who liked the story and was waiting, but I hate to say this story will be DISCONTINUED forever.

I'm sorry, goodbye

-Alice Clark


End file.
